Trois coeurs
by Eilisande
Summary: John Grey aime Jaimie Fraser inconditionnellement depuis de nombreuses années. John le sait, Claire le sait et Jaimie, même s'il prétend le contraire, le sait. Seulement ce dernier ne supporte pas cette idée, deux hommes ensemble, c'est contre nature. Seulement, arrive à Fraser's Ridge une lettre de John qui bouleverse la situation.
1. Claire

**Prompt : Claire/Jamie/Lord John, série et/ou livre, passé, présent ou futur. John Grey aime Jaimie Fraser inconditionnellement depuis de nombreuses années. John le sait, Claire le sait et Jaimie, même s'il prétend le contraire, le sait. Seulement ce dernier ne supporte pas cette idée. Deux hommes ensemble, c'est contre nature et même si parfois l'idée ne lui semblait pas aussi amorale, le spectre de l'infâme Randall plane toujours. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait donc finir par les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Une lettre, un testament, une confession, une conversation, les derniers mots d'un condamné, la sagesse d'un enfant ? Est-ce que Jaimie parvient enfin à comprendre qu'il y a une différence entre ce que John ressent et ce que lui a fait subir Randall ? Claire, de son côté, encourage la relation. Elle sait très bien que son mari ne la quittera jamais et puis elle apprécie plutôt le Lord anglais. Alors s'il y a une personne de plus dans cette famille, ce ne sera pas la première fois.  
Bonus facultatif : Si le reste de la famille devine leur arrangement particulier, personne n'est véritablement choqué, ce sont leurs affaires après tout.**

 **CLAIRE**

Claire n'avait eu besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour savoir que John Grey était totalement et irrémédiablement amoureux de son mari et elle ne le connaissait à ce moment là que depuis quelques secondes. Elle aurait pu le détester pour cela, mais elle avait passé les vingt dernières années à aimer Jamie avec passion malgré la certitude qu'il était mort depuis deux siècles et à jamais perdu pour elle, alors son premier sentiment fut un de compassion. Tomber amoureux de Jamie était aussi simple que de respirer. En rester amoureux était terriblement exaltant mais pouvait vous submerger. Le regard de John Grey était celui d'un noyé qui découvre qu'il est à nouveau capable de respirer, puis il avait vu Claire, compris qui il était et blêmit malgré lui. Claire avait alors jeté un regard discret à Jamie et vu la douceur mêlée de pitié dans ses yeux. Il avait tout autant qu'elle conscience de l'amour que lui portait lord John. Pour Claire, ce comportement était pour le moins surprenant. Elle ne savait que trop bien l'aversion que Jamie portait envers ce genre de ''perversion'', pour reprendre les mots du siècle, surtout après Randall. Qu'il ait connaissance de cet amour que ressentait John Grey et qu'il continue de le tenir en haute estime disait bien que le gouverneur était un homme exceptionnel et digne d'amitié.

Claire et John Grey avaient à peine discuté ce soir là, que ce soit de Jamie ou d'autres choses. L'arrivée de Geilis, et ce qui c'était ensuivi, avait bouleversé tous leurs plans pour la soirée et plus encore. Tout de même, le gouverneur lui avait fait bonne impression, presque malgré elle. Il avait également sauvé Jamie au minimum de la prison et peut être même d'une rapide et infamante exécution. Claire lui était redevable. À contrecœur, Jamie lui parla un peu de l'homme derrière le masque du gouverneur et Claire s'émut. Elle ne ressentait pas d'affection pour lui, mais avait pitié de la lutte qu'il menait visiblement en vain contre ses sentiments pour Jamie.

Elle prit la décision de lui écrire. Au début de leur séjour en Amérique, elle n'en trouva ni le temps, ni l'énergie mais quand ils furent enfin posés à River Run, tandis que Jamie était occupé à préparer leur prochain départ vers leur nouveau foyer, elle prit enfin la plume, en se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir averti plus tôt l'aimable gouverneur. Elle trempa la plume dans l'encrier et resta là un moment, incertaine quand à ce qu'il convenait de dire à un homme amoureux de son mari. La concision lui sembla nécessaire et rassurante à la fois.

« _Lord John,_ écrivit-elle,

 _« Vous serez, je pense, soulagé d'apprendre que Jamie et moi sommes sortis indemnes de nos dernières mésaventures. Jamie vous ayant raconté, je crois, quelques unes de nos aventures parisinnes et écossaises, vous ne serez guère surpris d'apprendre que ce ne fut pas sans mal. Je regrette seulement de n'avoir pu prendre le temps de revenir vous remercier personnellement de tout ce que vous avez fait pour Jamie – face au lieutenant qui voulait l'emprisonner tout comme lors de ces dernières années – et vous assurer de mon amitié. C.F. »_

Se relisant, elle décida que la lettre parvenait à ne pas être trop sèche comme elle l'avait craint au départ. La lettre fut aussitôt confiée à un esclave de la plantation pour être renvoyée, Claire craignant de regretter finalement de l'avoir écrite.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Lord John n'avait aucune raison de rechercher son amitié et toutes les raisons du monde de la haïr. Il est vrai qu'il en allait de même pour elle et qu'elle avait néanmoins pris le temps de lui écrire.

« _Mrs Fraser,_ disait la lettre,

 _« Je ne puis trouver les mots pour vous signifier l'étendue de mon soulagement en apprenant que vous et vos compagnons êtes indemnes et vous me voyez fort peu étonné, mais très intrigué par ces dernières aventures. Vous vous méprenez par contre en pensant que Jamie m'a rencontré en détail les vôtres, au temps de notre amitié. Je vous assure que votre souvenir lui était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse s'étendre à ce sujet. Les quelques aventures que nous avons vécu côte à côte me donnent toutefois une idée de ce que vous venez de vivre. Jamie n'est pas un homme auprès de qui l'on s'ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi suis-je heureux de voir que l'épouse qu'il a choisi fait preuve des mêmes talents. Seulement, il me faudra vivre dans l'inquiétude désormais, ne sachant dans quel nid de guêpe vos talents vous entraîneront._

 _« Vous m'avez assuré de votre amitié, sachez, madame, que vous avez également la mienne, et tout mon respect. Lord John Grey. »_

Cette lettre aurait pu déplaire à Claire, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle s'attendait à ressentir de la jalousie en lisant entre les lignes l'affection de lord John pour Jamie et la connaissance qu'il avait acquise de son caractère pendant son absence. Ces quelques phrases auraient pu paraître condescendantes et narquoises mais elle ne parvint à y lire qu'un humour caustique et la lecture de la lettre, au contraire, fit naître en elle un sentiment de complicité. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres qu'elle n'essaya pas de réprimer. Impulsivement, elle saisit à nouveau sa plume.

 _« Cher lord John,_

 _« Vous n'imaginez même pas la dernière lubie de cet animal._

Réalisant le degré d'intimité qu'elle avait mis dans ces quelques mots, Claire hésita. Cette familiarité pouvait déplaire au gouverneur et paraître condescendante à celui qui était, de facto, son rival. Pourtant, son instinct lui avait dicté cette phrase et elle choisit de l'écouter. Se relisant un peu plus tard à la lueur de la chandelle, elle décida que cela ferait l'affaire. S'il était choqué par sa familiarité, lord John cesserait toute correspondance, voilà tout. Sinon, l'idée d'avoir un correspondant régulier l'amusait. Ce serait comme ces romans épistolaires, si nombreux au XVIIIe siècle. Étrange de se dire que certains des plus célèbres n'avaient pas encore été écrits.

Ses hésitations se révélèrent superflues. Lord John lui répondit à l'avenant. Ils échangèrent plusieurs missives, même après le départ de River Run et l'installation à Fraser's Ridge. Parfois, l'un ou l'autre envoyait deux lettres d'affilée sans attendre de réponse. Ils y parlaient de choses diverses, des activités de la plantation, des déboires de la colonie et de Jamie toujours, ouvertement ou en catimini. L'amour de John pour Jamie restait un non dit dans cette correspondance, peut être la condition tacite à la poursuite de leurs échanges. Petit à petit, les lettres se faisaient plus longues et leur contenu plus intime.

-Fais attention ma tante, plaisanta Ian un jour en lui tendant son courrier. La rumeur court que tu as un amant.

-Absurde, éclata-t-elle de rire. J'échange juste avec lord John des platitudes sur ses administrés et nos voisins.

Le regard surpris de Jamie lui fit réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas informé de cette correspondance. Il lui jeta un long regard indéchiffrable puis se concentra à nouveau sur les planches qu'il sciait. Il était impossible de savoir si la chose l'étonnait, l'amusait ou l'effarait. Qu'il approuve ou qu'il réprouve importait peu de toute manière il n'avait pas son mot à dire concernant les amitiés de Claire. Celle-ci rangea sans l'ouvrir la lettre dans une poche de son tablier et ils continuèrent leur journée normalement, sans reparler de ce court moment de malaise. Celui-ci revint néanmoins en force dès le soir même.

Après le repas prit en famille, Claire quitta la table pour se placer au coin du feu et récupéra sa lettre, réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle était plus épaisse que d'habitude. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards curieux de Ian, Fergus et Marsali mais les ignora. Jamie lui jeta à nouveau cet étrange regard en coin.

-Salue lord John pour moi dans ta réponse, finit-il par dire.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit Claire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il serait sans doute même ravi de lire quelques lignes de ta main.

Jamie ne répondit que par ce petit grognement typiquement écossais qui pouvait tout et rien dire mais un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers Ian et Fergus pour discuter de la suite des travaux – à ce stade là, ils avaient un toit sur la tête mais pas grand chose d'autre – ignorant à son tour les regards curieux du reste de leur petite famille. Toute ambiguïté paraissait levée entre eux, mais Claire savait qu'une longue discussion les attendait une fois qu'ils seraient couchés ou que toutes les oreilles indiscrètes se seraient éloignées. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce que ressentait John. Derrière sa feinte indifférence, Jamie devait se poser de nombreuses questions et hésiter à révéler à Claire le secret de leur ami commun. Il s'en doutait peut être d'ailleurs, Claire étant notoirement mauvaise à dissimuler ses sentiments, peut être son visage avait trahi tout ce qu'elle avait compris lors de leur rencontre avec le gouverneur.

Il y avait en réalité deux lettres dans le paquet de toile cirée qui servait d'enveloppe, écrites à onze jours d'intervalle. Claire saisit la première et commença à rire. Comme toujours, l'humour pince sans rire de John la fit sourire. Sa plume était souvent trempée dans le vitriol et il savait comme nul autre trouver l'ironie d'une situation et se moquer de la bêtise de ses contemporains. De ce qu'en savait Claire, jamais il n'aurait proféré à haute voix ce qu'il disait à l'écrit, son sens de la bienséance prenant le dessus. En attendant, elle se régalait de ces histoires de planteurs, de petits blancs et de rivalités absurdes dans un monde d'anglais qui faisait semblant d'être à Buckingham Palace avant de retourner dans leurs plantations où ils partageaient parfois leur salle à manger avec les cochons. Tout, ou presque, de ce qu'elle avait vu à River Run et qui avait pu heurter sa vision de femme du XXe siècle était ici moqué. Au début, John avait paru rétif à aborder les questions les plus déplorables, notamment en ce qui concernait l'esclavage. Désormais, ils discutaient avec véhémence à propos de celui-ci et c'était le sujet qu'abordait le gouverneur dans sa lettre. Il la suivait totalement dans son indignation en ce qui concernait le traitement de ces esclaves et se déclarait prêt à écouter ses conseils en matière d'hygiène pour améliorer leur vie. Toutefois, il était encore loin d'être ce qu'on appellerait bientôt un abolitionniste, même s'il s'en fallait encore de quelques années pour que ce mouvement émerge réellement. Au moins, si John soutenait que l'esclavage, quoi que répugnant, était nécessaire pour l'économie de la Grande Bretagne, il affichait sans complexe sa répugnance à pourchasser les esclaves marrons réfugiés à l'intérieur des terres.

-John va bien, annonça Claire à l'attention de Jamie tout en tournant le dernier feuillet de cette première lettre. Ses deux principaux soucis sont les disputes de marins saouls au port et une querelle d'héritage entre planteurs.

-Je n'ai pas hâte d'avoir droit à cette question ici, frissonna Fergus avec outrance. Les disputes de barrière sont bien suffisantes pour l'instant.

-Et essentielles à régler pour éviter ce genre de conflits plus tard, asséna Jamie sans quitter des yeux les plans qu'ils consultaient. Je ne l'envie pas en effet.

Claire opina du chef et commença la lecture de la deuxième lettre avant de jurer doucement, faisant se retourner Jamie.

-J'ai tellement hâte que le système postal soit au point sur ce continent, mais il faudra encore du temps. John fait référence à une lettre précédente qui est absente de ce paquet. J'imagine que toutes ces lettres ont atteint un port à des dates différentes et que l'une s'est perdue en route.

-Encore quelques années à patienter.

-Dans les Treize Colonies peut être, mais le reste de l'Amérique devra attendre encore des décennies, répondit Claire distraitement en reprenant la lettre que dans sa frustration elle avait laissé tombé sur ses genoux. Étrange, il ne m'a jamais écrit de manière aussi rapprochée. Trois lettres en onze jours ?

Jamie fronça les sourcils tandis que Claire essayait de se rappeler si quelque chose de dramatique s'était passé sur l'île de Jamaïque en 1768. Rien ne lui revenait et malheureusement, si elle avait bien étudiée l'histoire de l'Écosse pour préparer son retour dans le temps, jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée que celle des colonies britannique puisse lui être nécessaire. Pleine d'appréhensions, elle constata que l'écriture était inhabituellement tremblante et la lettre maculée de pâtés. Elle lut alors en diagonale à la recherche d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Cinq mots attirèrent son regard et elle poussa un cri d'angoisse.

« _Si je ne survis pas._ »

Jamie bondit, saisit la lettre un instant, puis hésita. Finalement, ses doigts la relâchèrent et il s'excusa du regard auprès de Claire, reconnaissant que la lettre ne lui était pas destinée.

Seulement, elle l'était, aussi Claire s'éclaircit la gorge et lut à voix haute.

 _« Ma chère amie,_

 _« Comme je le présentait et vous le disais dans ma lettre précédente, la situation au port ne s'est pas améliorée. Ces marins malades ont définitivement contracté une forme virulente de fièvre jaune et celle-ci s'est propagée à toute vitesse dans les quartiers proches du port. La promiscuité de ces marins avec la lie de notre petite société jamaïcaine n'a rien fait pour aider la situation. Sans cette maudite fièvre, la colonisation des Amériques serait bien plus avancée aujourd'hui et voilà qu'elle tue dans la colonie à ma charge. Je me sens si impuissant face à ce coup du sort, d'autant que la fièvre m'a frappé à son tour. Je ne perds toutefois pas l'espoir de m'en relever, mais si je ne survis pas, on prendra soin de vous faire parvenir cette lettre._

 _« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, aussi ais-je minimisé la gravité de la situation dans ma dernière ne puis vous cacher désormais qu'alors même que je vous écrivais, je percevais les premiers symptômes du mal. Peut-être aurais-je pu les voir plus tôt si je n'avais été trop occupé à tenter de maîtriser la situation. Ma fièvre est tombée hier midi et j'ai retrouvé assez de force pour tenir une plume et travailler un moment. Seulement, depuis quelques heures, la fièvre m'a saisi à nouveau, plus virulente que jamais. Mon médecin m'assure que c'est là chose normale et attendue, de même que mes autres symptômes. Je sais à quel point vous vous complaisez en détails qui horrifieraient un mortel ordinaire, aussi sachez que je vomis aussi régulièrement que possible un liquide aussi noir que l'eau qu'on trouve dit-on en enfer, que je suis pris de nausée dès que j'essaie de me lever et que je tremble tellement que je dois faire des efforts titanesques pour rester lisible. J'ai banni le miroir qui trône dans ma chambre, préférant ne pas admirer le teint jaune que j'affiche et vous me permettrez de rester muet quand à ce qui ce passe quand je vais à la selle._

 _« Je ne m'inquiéterai pas, me sachant de constitution solide, si je ne savais pas que depuis neuf jours, plus d'un malade sur deux était mort de cette fièvre. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, même si je répugne à l'idée d'être vaincu par cet ennemi insidieux, et ne suis pas davantage inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer mon créateur. Mes pêchés lui sont connus et je ne peux qu'espérer son indulgence. Mes..._

-Cette fièvre jaune, interrompit Jamie d'une voix inquiète. J'en ai entendu parler bien sûr, mais peut-elle lui être mortelle ?

-Comme il le dit lui-même, elle l'est dans dix à cinquante pour cent des cas, plus si le médecin est un incompétent. John est un homme solide et a toutes les chances de survivre. Cependant...

Cependant, Claire connaissait bien cette maladie, ayant eu à traiter quelques cas à Boston de personnes contaminées à l'étranger. Même à son époque, seul le vaccin était réellement efficace et on ne pouvait traiter que les symptômes chez les malades. La lettre était assez précise pour qu'elle puisse se faire une idée du cheminement de la maladie chez leur ami. Au moment où il écrivait, la maladie sévissait depuis neuf jours à Kingston. John avait du être piqué par un moustique contaminé dès les deux premiers jours, puis incubé trois ou quatre jours. La première phase de la maladie avait du durer trois jours, comme la plupart du temps, suivie d'une courte phase de rémission de moins d'une journée. La phase jaune durait habituellement trois jours également et était le stade le plus dangereux de la maladie, celle des hémorragies digestives, le _vomito negreto_ des Espagnols, sans oublier les symptômes dont lord John ne parlait pas, par pudeur ou orgueil, comme l'incapacité d'uriner, les saignements des gencives et des yeux,... Quand à la fièvre, elle n'avait pas l'air d'atteindre chez le gouverneur le stade du délire, mais une fébrilité inhabituelle se distinguait dans son discours. L'idiotie d'un médecin pensant que la saignée est le meilleur remède contre cette fièvre pouvait aggraver son état. Surtout, l'insuffisance hépatite ou rénale pouvait le tuer. Elle le faisait dans cinquante pour cent des cas des malades atteignant ce dernier stade de la maladie. Cette dernière phase durait trois à huit jours en général. La lettre datait d'un mois plus tôt.

À l'heure qu'il était, John Grey était peut être déjà mort. Ils échangèrent un regard angoissé et Claire reprit sa lecture d'une voix nouée.

« _Mes seuls regrets seront de ne pas avoir revu mon fils William et Jamie. Je sais le premier entre de bonnes mains, grâce à Dieu. Je l'ai éloigné à temps et envoyé loin d'île et de tout risque de contamination. Mon frère Hal pourvoira à son avenir._

Le visage de Jamie se figea et Claire lui saisit la main avec compassion. John avait visiblement voulu le rassurer avec ces quelques mots, mais la fièvre avait altéré son jugement. Rappeler à Jamie qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'occuper de son fils était cruel, même si le but était louable. Le souvenir de Brianna s'imposa à son esprit. Encore un enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Claire était également touchée par la discrétion de cette mention de William. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était le fils de Jamie, jamais elle n'aurait réalisé la portée de ces quelques phrases. Jusqu'au bout, John avait tenté d'épargner ses sentiments et de préserver leur couple. Il lui devenait difficile de retenir ses larmes. Il lui fallait achever cette lecture au plus vite.

 _« Quand à Jamie, je dois vous demander de lui transmettre toute mon affection. Je voudrais qu'il sache à quel point son amitié aura compté pour moi et à quel point la mienne fut sincère et ardente. S'il y eut parfois des désaccords et des malentendus entre nous, je les regrette infiniment et j'espère que le souvenir qu'il aura de moi n'en sera pas entaché. J'ai désiré, et désire encore que disparaissent tous ces non-dits et ces obstacles entre nous. Il doit savoir que jamais je ne lui aurais demandé ce qu'il était incapable de me donner. L'intimité que je souhaitais entre nous était toute autre. Je regrette seulement de ne pas lui avoir dit tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire et lui faire comprendre la profondeur et la sincérité de cette affection. Elle n'a jamais faibli et le réconfort de notre amitié me soutiendra jusqu'au bout. Je reste et resterai, encore son dévoué ami et le vôtre Claire._

 _« J'ai conscience de ce que je vous demande en réclamant que ces mots parviennent à Jamie. J'aurais aimé avoir le courage et le temps de les lui dire moi même à notre dernière rencontre. L'idée de les emporter avec moi m'est hélas odieuse. J'ose encore espérer brûler cette lettre et oublier que j'ai jamais posé ces mots sur le papier. Si je meurt, mon intendant à ordre de vous l'envoyer. Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez tous deux ma franchise, un jour._

 _« John Grey. »_

Les derniers mots de la lettre résonnèrent dans le silence absolu de la pièce et Claire réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient seuls désormais. Ian, Fergus et Marsali s'étaient éclipsés sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, les laissant seuls à leur chagrin. Jamie avait la tête baissée et fixait ses mains, si crispées sur ses genoux qu'elles en étaient livides. Claire le laissa à sa douleur et cessa de lutter contre la sienne. Elle sanglota silencieusement tout en pliant et dépliant machinalement la lettre.

-Ce qu'il a écrit, finit par dire Jamie avant de s'interrompre pour chercher ses mots, ce qu'il dit ressentir...

Claire posa sa main sur une des siennes. Elle était glacée.

-Je sais. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai vu comment il te regardait.

Son regard trahi son étonnement et surprit Claire. Elle s'était sincèrement attendue à ce que son époux, si perspicace, réalise qu'elle était informée.

-Vous êtes pourtant devenus amis. Ne devrait-tu pas le détester ? Le haïr ?

-Pourquoi ? Nous tenons tous deux à toi, c'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun et qui nous a rapproché.

-Je ne comprend pas. Tu haïssait Randall.

Claire fronça les sourcils.

-Ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable. Nieras-tu la bonté de lord John ?

-Un sodomite est un sodomite.

-Et alors ?, s'irrita Claire. Les deux termes sont-ils incompatibles ? En ce qui me concerne, l'Église, le pape et les sois-disant bonnes mœurs peuvent aller se faire voir. Aimer son propre sexe ne fait pas d'un homme un monstre, pas quand il a la droiture et l'honneur de John.

En général, elle comprenait l'aversion de Jamie pour l'homosexualité. Il était à bien des égards un homme en avance sur son temps mais le conservatisme du XVIIIe siècle lui était aussi naturel que l'air qu'il respirait. En temps normal, il aurait été trop bon catholique pour vraiment accepter et comprendre cette ''perversion'', mais il aimait trop l'idée de liberté pour ne pas détourner un œil tolérant. Seulement, Randall avait posé ses mains sur lui et l'avait souillé jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Claire aussi avait regardé avec méfiance les homosexuels qu'elle avait rencontré depuis. Il suffisait qu'on lui dise que quelqu'un était un capitaine dans l'armée britannique pour qu'elle ait un à priori négatif à son sujet. Pendant des mois après son retour au XXème siècle, elle avait ressenti le besoin de se laver si Frank la touchait. Tout cela, c'était Black Jack.

Soudain, Claire réalisa que si John avait pu être l'ami de Jamie, cette amitié n'avait jamais été dépourvue de méfiance de la part de Jamie. Randall avait perverti cela, comme tout le reste. Et il était peut être mort en ignorant d'où venait la réticence que mettait Jamie à accepter son amitié. Il l'avait aimé, sachant le dégoût que ressentait Jamie vis à vis de ce qu'il était, mais sans réaliser qu'il y avait là une blessure réelle que le temps et l'amitié aurait peut être guérie.

Jamie se releva en lâchant une bordée de jurons en gaélique. Plaçant ses deux mains sur le linteau de la cheminée, il se mit à fixer le feu en silence. Peu à peu, son visage retrouva une contenance.

-J'ai ruiné notre amitié et il est mort en pensant que je le méprisais. Jusqu'au bout j'ai douté, pensant que son amitié n'était qu'un leurre qu'il me tendait pour obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait. J'ai eu tort, tellement tort.

Claire hocha lentement la tête. Elle était d'accord avec Jamie, mais partageait ses torts. Même après cette dizaine de lettres échangées et l'amitié qui avait commencé à fleurir entre eux, il y avait toujours eu des doutes pour remuer dans ses entrailles. Jamais elle n'aurait cru cet amour si désintéressé et lord John si prêt à s'effacer face aux souhaits de Jamie. Cette erreur s'apparentait à un crime maintenant qu'elle pouvait lire la détresse de lord John à l'idée que sa sincérité soit ignorée. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient dire ou faire pour corriger leur erreur. À court de mot, Claire tendit de nouveau la main vers Jamie, sans trop savoir si elle voulait le soutenir ou espérait qu'il la réconforte. Jamie passa près d'elle sans la voir et sortit de la cabine. Par la fenêtre, elle le vit s'asseoir sur le perron et regarder l'horizon. Elle laissa retomber le rideau en étouffant un soupir et rangea les dernières lettres de John avec les autres. Il lui faudrait du temps avant d'être capable de les relire et de sourire en pensant à lui.

Les uns après les autres, Fergus, Marsali et Ian rentrèrent et aidèrent Claire à débarrasser. Tandis qu'elles finissaient d'essuyer la vaisselle, Marsali tourna vers Claire un regard curieux.

-Fergus m'a un peu parlé de ce lord John. Il a été le geôlier de Jamie, non ? J'ignorais qu'ils avaient été si amis. Pourquoi est-ce à vous qu'il écrivait alors ?

Les deux jeunes hommes qui ravivaient le feu en discutant à voix basse se turent, tout aussi curieux.

-Des malentendus et des vieux spectres les ont séparés. Tous deux voulaient y remédier sans savoir comment s'y prendre je le crains.

Et maintenant, John rejoignait la longue cohorte des fantômes qui les suivaient. Claire se retrouvait désemparée, sûre qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose. À tout le moins, elle aurait du assurer lord John qu'elle comprenait ses sentiments et l'appréciait malgré tout. Un homme comme lui n'avait pas du souvent rencontrer ce genre d'acceptation. Elle aurait pu lu offrir au moins ça.

Les jeunes gens se retirèrent en silence. Claire se coucha, seule dans un lit sinistre et froid. Le sommeil ne vint pas et elle finit par se relever et sortit, emmitouflée dans sa couverture pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Jamie. Il accepta le plaid qu'elle avait récupéré pour lui au passage et se bougea un peu pour lui faire de la place. Assis l'un contre l'autre, insouciants du froid qui s'insinuait jusque dans leurs os, ils attendirent silencieusement l'aurore.


	2. Jamie

**JAMIE**

La décision s'imposa à lui comme une évidence durant cette longue nuit sans sommeil. Il ne pouvait réparer la terrible injustice qu'il avait commise vis à vis de John, cette méfiance que rien n'avait pu effacer. Il se sentait coupable, à raison, et le penserait longtemps encore. Il y avait cependant une chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour lui. Une fois la décision mûrie pendant la nuit, il en fit part à Claire lors du petit déjeuner.

-Je dois aller à Kingston.

-Bien sûr, approuva Claire sans lui laisser le temps de développer son argument. Quand partons nous ?

Dieu, qu'il aimait cette femme. Il y avait des moments où il ne croyait toujours pas au miracle qui la lui avait rendu.

-D'ici deux à quatre jours je pense, le temps de planifier avec Fergus et Ian la suite des travaux ici.

-Je suis sûr que nous pouvons tout organiser très vite milord, intervint Fergus. Nous avons déjà bien planifié les travaux des prochains mois. Tant que vous faites bien comprendre aux tenanciers qui commande en votre absence et que nous mettons tout cela par écrit, tout devrait bien se passer.

-Faites nous confiance mon oncle, approuva le jeune Ian. Quand vous reviendrez, les travaux de la grande maison seront bien avancés et tous les tenanciers correctement logés et nourris.

Jamie échangea avec Claire un sourire de fierté en voyant les deux jeunes hommes si assurés. Ils avaient raison, ils l'avaient tellement bien épaulés depuis leur arrivée qu'ils avaient assurément les épaules assez solides pour tout gérer en son absence.

-Vous avez conscience que l'on parle d'une absence de deux, trois mois au mieux ?, demanda-t-il néanmoins en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses garçons hochèrent positivement la tête. L'affaire était entendue.

À partir de là, les préparatifs se firent à toute vitesse. Les tenanciers, presque tous des anciens de la prison d'Ardsmuir, acceptèrent sans faire de problèmes. Jamie confia les finances de la famille aux jeunes gens, ne gardant que le nécessaire pour l'aller retour vers la Jamaïque et de quoi parer aux imprévus. Par précaution, il refit son testament et mit par écrit qu'il confiait l'administration de Fraser's Ridge à son fils Fergus en son absence. Il fut également convenu que Ian et Fergus enverraient des lettres à l'auberge de Charleston où ils comptaient loger à l'aller et au retour, pour faire savoir s'ils devaient ramener ou commander là bas quoi que ce soit lors du retour. Tous ces préparatifs permirent à l'esprit de Jamie de se fixer sur autre chose que le triste but du voyage.

Pendant ce temps, Claire préparait sa trousse de médecin, prête à lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'épidémie de fièvre jaune si elle durait encore. En vain, elle essayait de cacher son inquiétude mais Jamie l'avait percée à jour. Elle était frustrée de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait soigner que les symptômes sans enrayer la progression de l'épidémie. Surtout, elle craignait qu'ils ne tombent malade à leur tour en l'absence d'un ''vaccin''.

Enfin, après deux jours d'agitation frénétique, ils purent se mettre en route. Jamie accueillit avec soulagement la fin de cette interminable attente. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait même pu apprécier reprendre la route. Dans les faits, lui et Claire pressaient tour à tour le pas et le voyage se révéla éprouvant. Pas physiquement, même si la route jusqu'à Charleston était longue et pas toujours bien aménagée, mais mentalement. Ils luttaient contre la douleur d'avoir perdu un ami cher, mais néanmoins mal aimé. Même si Jamie sentait bien qu'ils devaient se tirer de cet état d'esprit, il n'y parvenait pas. Il ressassait, encore et encore, se posant des questions auxquelles il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses.

Des fois, il se demandait même s'il les voulait vraiment.

Ils piétinèrent à Charleston, jusqu'à trouver un navire marchand allant à Haïti et près à rapprocher de leur destination des amis du gouverneur. L'épidémie durait toujours en Jamaïque et chaque capitaine dans le port en était informé et refusait de s'approcher trop de l'île sauf nécessité absolue. Au moins la frustration offrit-elle un dérivé temporaire à ces pensées qui tournaient en boucle.

Une fois à bord du vaisseau, ce fut pire. Jamie n'avait rien d'autre sur quoi se concentrer, même pas son mal de mer, envolé avec l'acupuncture. Claire rongeait son frein en houspillant le médecin du navire marchand pour le convaincre d'abandonner ses méthodes arriérées. L'équipage lui jetait des regards noirs, lui demandant de maîtriser sa femme. Il la laissa faire, bien sûr, ravi qu'elle ait quelque chose contre quoi canaliser son énergie. Lui-même passait son temps à tourner en rond sur le pont ou dans leur étroite cabine, ne se posant que pour relire les lettres de John. Claire lui avait remit d'autorité l'épaisse liasse juste avant leur départ de Fraser's Ridge. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver le courage de l'ouvrir mais il les connaissait par cœur à présent. Il ne cessait pas pour autant de les parcourir.

En le faisant, il avait fini par réaliser qu'il n'avait pu devenir l'ami de lord John qu'en se convainquant que ce que l'homme ressentait à son égard n'était qu'une infatuation malsaine et passagère dont il s'était guéri. Chaque lettre affirmait le contraire, comme à son insu. L'anglais le savait, n'avait rien fait pour dissiper cette fausse idée et Jamie aurait du être furieux d'avoir été ainsi trompé. S'il l'avait su, leur amitié en aurait été irrémédiablement entachée. Le soupçon l'aurait envahi à chacune de leurs interactions, comme au début de leurs relations. Avec le temps, cette amitié, même fausse, était devenue chère à Jamie et il aurait regretté de la perdre, mais en lui cachant la vérité, John avait abusé de sa confiance. C'était quelque chose que Randall aurait fait, pas l'homme honorable que Jamie le croyait être. Rentrer dans sa tête, lui donner l'illusoire impression qu'il était en contrôle de la situation et qu'il voulait ce qui lui arrivait avant de le détruire et de prendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas donner, tout cela, c'était Randall.

Jamie ressassait cette idée en boucle et sentait à chaque fois la colère monter en lui avant de retomber tout aussi brutalement. Il était injuste et son dégoût parlait pour lui. L'homme qu'il avait connu et qui se dévoilait presque malgré lui dans ses lettres à Claire était différent. Pourtant, ses mots couchés par écrit lui semblaient tour à tour touchants et méprisables. Touchants s'ils étaient bien sincères, mais méprisables malgré tout car cette affection particulière qu'on lui adressait n'était ni voulue ni souhaitable. Par moments, Jamie sentait même monter en lui une bouffée de haine et s'il avait eu John sous la main dans ces moments, il aurait été capable de battre le bougre jusqu'au sang. Au minimum, il l'aurait agonisé de reproches. Ne savait-il pas que ce qu'il désirait était infâme, réprouvé par Dieu et les hommes ? L'imposer à autrui...

Vraiment, avec sa confession, lord John il avait sali jusqu'au souvenir de leur amitié.

L'entrée de Claire dans la cabine le détourna enfin de ses pensées. Son épouse vit les lettres étendues sur le lit et ses genoux, secoua sa cape mouillée, l'accrocha au mur et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Le capitaine me prit de rester en bas pour ne pas gêner les manœuvres. Nous sommes en vue de la côte et devrions accoster dans deux heures d'après son estimation.

Jamie hocha distraitement la tête. Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, écoutant en silence les bruits du bateau et de l'équipage qui s'affairait au-dessus d'eux.

-Ne le savait-il pas ?, finit par demander Jamie, abordant le sujet qui le tourmentait depuis des semaines.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que ce qu'il faisait était une abomination. Je sais bien qu'il était protestant mais leurs pasteurs connaissent aussi bien que nos curés que c'est contraire à la loi divine. Il ne pouvait feindre l'ignorance.

-J'ai grandi dans la religion catholique moi aussi, soupira Claire, j'ai entendu les même sons de cloche, y compris dans la bouche de pasteurs et même de rabbins. Quand j'ai quitté l'année 1967 pour te rejoindre, l'homosexualité était toujours placée dans la liste des maladies mentales.

-Tu veux dire qu'il était fou ?

-C'est ce qu'on m'a enseigné, que c'est une forme de folie, tout comme la schizophrénie, je ne sais trop comment vous l'appelez aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas tranché en fait, il y a un mouvement dans le milieu médical qui demande à ce que l'homosexualité soit enlevée de la liste. Certains disent que c'est quelque chose d'innée qu'on ne peut ni empêcher ni soigner. C'était un vrai débat quand je suis partie, mais je ne l'ai pas suivi attentivement.

-Il n'aurait pas eu le choix ?

-Si cette théorie se vérifie un jour, non. Il n'aurait pas plus pu être attiré par les femmes que moi. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être attirée par toi. Pourquoi en irait-il autrement pour lui ?

Jamie se sentait dépassé par la question et toute cette conversation lui laissait comme un goût étrange en bouche. Il sentait qu'il allait devoir la ruminer longuement pour se faire un avis sur le sujet et se contenta de grogner pour mettre fin à la conversation et commença à réunir leurs affaires dans l'unique sac qu'ils avaient pris avec eux. Claire sourit aussitôt avant de se mettre à l'aider elle lui avait dit bien des fois combien ce son lui avait manqué. Quand ils eurent tout rassemblé, ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre qu'on veuille bien leur signifier qu'il était temps de rejoindre la terre ferme, en espérant que les autorités portuaires n'aient pas mis en place un blocus. Jamie remercia pour la centième fois le ciel et lord John d'avoir envoyé William ailleurs à temps.

Poser pied à terre fut un soulagement, l'assurance qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir agir au lieu de ressasser leurs sombres idées. La chaloupe du navire se rangea le long du quai, juste assez longtemps pour que Claire et Jamie mettent le pied sur le ponton de bois. Le marin jetait des regards inquiets de tous côtés, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des malades surgissent de sous les planches. Claire avait eu beau garantir qu'à moins de se faire piquer, les marins n'étaient pas en danger, elle n'avait pas été écoutée. Pourtant, si les rats transmettaient la peste, Jamie n'était pas étonné que les moustiques puissent faire de même avec d'autres maladies. Le navire marchand commençait déjà à manœuvrer pour s'éloigner et se ranger à une distance plus que raisonnable du port, mais suffisamment proche pour mener ses affaires à terme.

Jamie plaça son sac sur son épaule et grimaça en regardant autour d'eux. Le port, grouillant d'activité lors de leur séjour précédent était presque désert.

-Ils craignent la contagion, soupira Claire, et espèrent que rester chez eux les en préservera.

-Ça marche ?

-S'ils ont de la chance et de bonnes moustiquaires à chaque fenêtre et autour des lits, autant dire que seule la chance peut les aider. Je te l'ai dit, seuls les symptômes sont gérables. Par quoi commençons nous ?

L'envie la démangeait visiblement de chercher un dispensaire ou un autre endroit où l'on aurait besoin de son aide, mais Jamie ne lâcha pas des yeux la demeure de pierre dressée au-dessus du port et de ses miasmes. Claire suivit son regard, hocha la tête avec un regard sombre et fit le premier pas. Sans la foule d'habitants, de marchands et d'esclaves à traverser, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la demeure du gouverneur et se présenter comme des amis de lord John. Le serviteur à l'entrée, un homme renfrogné qui suait à grosses gouttes dans sa livrée, les jaugea de haut en bas et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les confia après un court échange murmuré à un serviteur de grande supérieur mais de composition tout aussi maussade qui les escorta en silence à l'intérieur de la demeure. Il avançait rapidement, visiblement pressé de se débarrasser d'eux et de retourner à ses occupations habituelles. À moins que ce ne soit la peur de la contagion. Il y avait peu de serviteurs dans les couloirs, loin de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'une demeure de gouverneur, et les rares hommes et femmes qui circulaient arboraient tous le même air méfiant. Leur guide aux allures de cerbère finit par s'arrêter assez brutalement devant la porte du bureau où lord John les avait reçu presque un an plus tôt.

-Je vais voir si le gouverneur peut vous recevoir, déclara-t-il avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Claire et Jamie échangèrent une grimace, offusqués tant par l'amabilité de l'homme que par la vitesse à laquelle John Grey avait été remplacé. Jamie était peut-être loin d'être en paix avec le souvenir de ce dernier, mais qu'il ait suffit de quelques semaines pour que son remplaçant ait fait place nette et pris ses aises était exaspérant, surtout pour un remplacement temporaire. Il était bien trop tôt pour que l'Angleterre ait déjà été informée et envoie son successeur prendre son poste. La colère froide qui couvait en lui depuis des semaines, jusque là dirigée contre lui même et John se réveilla, ravie de se trouver une cible extérieure. Quand le serviteur ressorti, au bout de quelques instants à peine et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, Jamie pénétra dans le bureau, prêt à exiger et tempêter.

Le sourire étonné, ravi, mais fatigué de lord John, assis et au travail derrière son bureau, l'arrêta net dans son élan.

Ils se fixèrent tous les trois un long moment en silence, trop interloqués pour trouver leurs mots. Jamie sentait ses jambes faiblir et il referma la porte derrière Claire pour s'y appuyer et retrouver son souffle et un semblant de raison. Finalement, John secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

-Quand Francis vous a annoncé... Je ne parvenais pas à y croire. Que faites-vous donc ici ? Je vous ai pourtant écrit que l'épidémie persistait !

-Vous nous avez surtout écrit que vous étiez mort. Vous vous portez plutôt bien pour un cadavre.

Dire qu'il se portait bien était une belle exagération néanmoins. Jamais Jamie n'avait vu son ami si pâle et amaigri. Sa main trembla quand il reposa la plume qu'il tenait à la main dans son encrier. Réalisant ce que disait Jamie, il réussit à pâlir encore et porta sa main à sa bouche pour essayer de cacher une grimace horrifiée.

-Vous ne pouvez vouloir dire... Quelle lettre de moi avez vous reçu exactement ?

De sa veste, Jamie tira la liasse de lettre et en sortit la fautive. Lord John la parcourut rapidement. Très vite, la honte et la mortification se lurent sur son visage.

-J'avais ordonné que cette lettre disparaisse et je vous en ai écrite une autre à la place qu'on aurait du vous envoyer mais tout part à vau-l'eau ici depuis quelques temps. De nombreux membres du personnel sont morts ou tombés malades.

-Et un incapable se sera trompé dans vos consignes.

-Oui, grimaça John. Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous êtes seuls à avoir reçu la mauvaise nouvelle ou je vais voir incessamment débarquer la moitié de ma famille pour exiger le rapatriement de mon corps et hurler sur celui-ci que je suis un bel imbécile.

-Ce serait compréhensible. C'est à peut près la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là après tout, sourit Claire.

Il en resta bouche bée ce qui réveilla l'agacement de Jamie, ce qui était une diversion bienvenue car, maintenant que la stupéfaction de voir John en vie s'était dissipée, il se trouvait gêné d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

-Pensiez-vous vraiment que nous allions laisser des étrangers expédier vos affaires et s'occuper du renvoi de vos biens en Angleterre ?

-Je dois avouer que je n'en attendait pas tant de notre amitié, mais je vous en remercie du fond du cœur.

Le sourire attendri qu'il adressa à Jamie et à Jamie seulement l'aurait fait reculer avec précipitation s'il n'était déjà pas fermement plaqué contre la porte. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu se convaincre que lord John avait cessé de lui adresser ce genre de regards. Sa réaction épidermique ne passa pas inaperçue et l'anglais détourna honteusement le regard. Jamie fit de même et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Il remarqua alors les volets fermés, les bouteilles de médicaments posées sur une console et les couvertures roulées en boule sur le canapé et le fauteuil derrière celui où était assis lord John. Celui-ci ne s'était pas levé une seule fois de la conversation et frissonnait désormais alors que l'atmosphère de la pièce était étouffante. Claire, qui était jusque là surtout restée en retrait, fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour contourner le bureau, lui indiquant d'un geste impératif de la suivre. Devinant son intention, il commença à défaire leur sac pour en tirer sa trousse de docteur.

-Je suis ravie de voir que ce malentendu est dissipé et que vous êtes bien vivant. Maintenant, enlevez votre chemise.

John manqua de s'étouffer et resta bouche bée, la fixant d'un air mi-incrédule, mi-offusqué.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Claire leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara de sa trousse.

-Il n'y a rien sous votre veste que je n'ai vu chez des dizaines d'autres patients. Maintenant que je suis là, autant m'assurer de votre état de santé.

-Je vous assure madame...

-N'essayez même pas de me faire croire que vous êtes entièrement remis lord John, je dois déjà subir ce genre de comportement de la part de Jamie chaque fois qu'il se blesse, je ne suis pas prête à vous laisser l'imiter. Enlevez votre chemise.

D'un regard, John implora l'aide de Jamie. Amusé, celui-ci haussa les épaules. Claire était docteur avant toute autre chose dans ce genre de situation et ne se laisserait pas convaincre de laisser le gouverneur tranquille. Jamie n'avait aucune intention d'essayer et était lui-même plus qu'inquiet en regardant la figure pâle de lord John. Finalement, sans plus protester, mais avec réticence, ce dernier obéit. Une fois torse nu, il ne put plus cacher à quel point la maladie l'avait amaigri. Il avait survécu, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Le visage de Claire se voila un peu plus tandis qu'elle plaçait tour à tour sa main sur son front et son oreille contre sa poitrine, lui ordonnant de respirer plus ou moins fort et plus ou moins vite.

-Alors, finit par demander Jamie quand elle se fut redressée.

-Je ne suis pas sûre. Il me faudrait un stéthoscope.

-Observer le cœur ?, traduisit John en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce à dire ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de faire ?

-J'aurais du me douter que vous parliez le grec aussi bien que Jamie, sourit Claire en se redressant. Bien, je vais essayer de trouver de quoi en confectionner un correct. Cela vous laissera le temps de discuter classique, ou autre chose.

Elle disait souvent que Jamie avait parfois une mine si impassible qu'elle était incapable de déchiffrer ses sentiments, mais à cet instant, c'est lui qui aurait été incapable d'interpréter le regard qu'elle lui jeta. Était-ce un avertissement, une menace ? Toujours est-il qu'après ce regard appuyé, elle ferma ostensiblement la porte derrière elle et les laissa seuls.

La porte se rouvrit une seconde plus tard.

-J'oubliais, Jamie, force le à s'éloigner de ce maudit bureau avant qu'il ne lui vienne à l'esprit de se remettre au travail et de se tuer un peu plus à la tâche. Je veux le voir allongé à mon retour.

Elle disparu à nouveau, refusant d'écouter les protestations de lord John.

Ils étaient seuls désormais, et un spectre invisible semblait flotter entre eux. Sur sa poitrine, les lettres de John semblaient brûler la peau de Jamie. Il les ignora.

-Vous l'avez entendu my lord, s'inclina-t-il de la manière la plus sarcastique possible. Obéirez-vous ou dois-je vous y forcer ?

Il espérait vraiment que le rougissement de lord John soit lié à la fièvre.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul.

John se leva, mais Jamie dut aussitôt lui offrir son bras en soutien, sinon il aurait trébuché avant même d'avoir faire trois pas. D'autorité, Jamie le conduisit jusqu'au canapé et le força à s'y allonger avant de l'ensevelir sous ses couvertures. John ne protesta même pas, trop occupé à frisonner et claquer des dents. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Tout en le laissant se reprendre, Jamie s'empara d'un siège et vint s'installer au chevet de l'anglais, tout en parcourant à nouveau la pièce du regard.

-À quand remonte la dernière fois que vous avez dormi dans votre lit et pas sur cette horreur inconfortable ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Depuis que la moitié de ceux qui m'aidaient à administrer cette colonie ont décidé de fuir à la campagne à la recherche d'un air plus sain. Depuis que j'ai échappé à cette maudite fièvre jaune mais que je n'arrive pas vraiment à guérir.

-Je laisse la médecine à Claire, mais il me semble qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil réglerait bien des choses.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil est un luxe quand on est gouverneur.

Jamie renifla ironiquement.

-Et moi qui imaginait le travail de laird éreintant. Rappelez-moi de signifier au roi Georges mon refus s'il me propose un poste de gouverneur.

-Et moi qui me cherchait un remplaçant... Me voilà fort déçu.

John rit doucement, puis son regard se voilà. Sa main chercha celle de Jamie qui résista à l'envie instinctive de la retirer.

-Ce que j'ai écrit dans ma lettre...

-Oublions-le, murmura Jamie, la gorge sèche.

Il espérait que ses paroles ne sonnaient pas trop comme une supplication et que lord John comprendrait qu'il n'avait aucun désir de continuer cette conversation ou de jamais reparler de cette lettre. Évidemment, il n'obtint pas satisfaction et lord John hocha la tête à trois reprises, refusant l'interruption.

-Jamais je n'aurait du l'écrire, même avec la fièvre qui impactait mon jugement et je vous jure que, si vous n'aviez jamais lu son contenu, jamais je ne l'aurait mentionné. Ces mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Jamie dut se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure mais arracha sa main à l'emprise de celle de lord John. Il se leva brutalement, faisant au passager tomber brutalement sa chaise. Trois pas à peine l'amenèrent au centre de la pièce où il resta debout, fumant d'une rage froide qui lui faisait crisper les poings jusqu'à en saigner.

-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Je préfère que les choses soient dites plutôt que d'entendre encore un mensonge sortir de votre bouche, cracha-t-il. Niez-vous m'avoir désiré ? Me désirer encore ?

John éclata d'un rire sec et désabusé.

-Je ne nierai pas une telle évidence. Je vous désire Jamie, chaque jour autant que le précédent. Vous appartenir, même un instant...

Jamie entendit bien ces mots et les fit un moment rouler dans sa tête. Vous appartenir disait-il. Randall disait ''te posséder'', ''te marquer''. Il avait voulu briser Jamie, John voulait tout autre chose. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla commencer à vraiment percevoir le gouffre qui séparait les deux hommes.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avoir pas profité de moi quand j'étais votre prisonnier ou à Helwater ?, finit-il par réussir à demander sans parvenir à desserrer sa mâchoire.

Derrière lui, il entendit lord John se redresser. Il ne se retourna pas, mais imaginait sans peine sa mine défaite. Sa voix glaciale qui ne parvenait pas à cacher le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait fit mal à Jamie, malgré lui.

-Depuis tout le temps que nous nous connaissons, ce malentendu devrait être dissipé depuis longtemps. Je veux être à vous comme vous appartenez à Claire et comme elle est vôtre, rien de plus et rien de moi. Enfin, pour quoi me prenez-vous Jamie ? Allez vous me dire ensuite que j'ai élevé William pour être sûr de vous attacher définitivement à moi ?

L'accusation choqua Jamie. Elle dépassait tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu soupçonner John de vouloir et il comprit à quel point ses propres mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était exprimé, c'était cette colère larvée qui couvait depuis des semaines, contre John, mais surtout contre lui-même, contre Randall, contre toutes ces choses qu'il pensait avoir mis définitivement derrière lui mais qui ressurgissaient et le ramenaient vingt ans en arrière. Il se retourna, déterminé à corriger ses erreurs.

-Je connais les hommes de votre genre, balbutia-t-il, se rendant compte immédiatement, mais trop tard, qu'il aggravait la situation au lieu de réparer ses dégâts.

-Les hommes dans mon genre !, s'écria John avec mépris. J'ai suffisamment entendu ces mots et pire encore dans la bouche de gens méprisables par ailleurs, mais dans la vôtre... Traitez moi de sodomite si vous le voulez, dites-moi que ma façon de vivre est méprisable et condamnable si vous le pensez, mais ne m'accusez pas d'être capable de ce genre de choses. Ce que je suis ne fait pas de moi un monstre immoral et je suis incapable d'une telle vilenie, à votre égard comme à celle de quiconque.

-D'autres l'ont été, intervint doucement Claire.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, choqués de sa présence. Elle était revenue sans qu'ils l'entendent et son regard allait de l'un à l'autre, sans jugement, mais chargé d'une profonde tristesse. Avec horreur, Jamie compris que John avait immédiatement réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire. John le transperça d'un regard chargé d'horreur et de compassion.

-Même ainsi, finit-il par murmurer, me croyez-vous vraiment capable de cela ?

Oui, faillit répondre Jamie, mais cette fois, il réussit à prendre le temps de former une phrase qui ne soit pas une insulte que détruirait définitivement leur amitié.

-Pas si je prends le temps d'y penser rationnellement, finit-il par expliquer. Je sais bien que vous êtes un homme d'honneur.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas y réfléchir de manière rationnelle, soupira John. Je comprends. Je ne comprends que trop bien.

Il y avait là un monde de non dits et d'aveux qui coupa le souffle à Jamie. Jusqu'à cet instant, il en avait mortellement voulu à Claire d'avoir parlé car John n'avait aucun droit de savoir ce que lui avait fait subir Randall. Personne n'en avait le droit. Pourtant, il avait beau le taire, cela restait une plaie purulente qui l'accompagnait depuis vingt ans. Étrangement, que John le sache était libérateur, peut être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de pitié dans son regard.

Réalisant qu'il était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, bloquant le passage à Claire, il s'écarta, lui serrant avec reconnaissance la main au passage. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour lui pardonner tout à fait, mais il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir laissé détruire immédiatement son amitié avec John. Il sentit sa main trembler dans la sienne, mais elle réussit à lui offrir un léger sourire qui promettait que tout s'arrangerait. Il voulait y croire, mais avait du mal à y parvenir. Maintenant que la colère et le chagrin n'obscurcissaient plus son jugement, il comprenait combien l'amitié de John lui restait précieuse et combien il souhaitait la préserver. Il était capable de surmonter ses craintes stupides.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Claire s'était attelée à ausculter John et écoutait son cœur avec l'instrument qu'elle avait improvisé. Jamie s'approcha, redressa la chaise qu'il avait fait tombé dans sa colère et se rassit. John lui jeta un long et indéchiffrable regard, puis retourna son attention sur Claire.

-Je vous doit mes excuses Claire, pour ce à quoi vous venez d'assister et pour ma lettre.

Claire renifla exagérément et lui sourit tout en le faisant se décaler pour qu'elle puisse appuyer son instrument sur son dos nu.

-Respirez la bouche ouverte, et ne vous excusez pas. Nous ne choisissons pas ceux que nous aimons. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais j'étais mariée quand j'ai rencontré Jamie. Je me sentais si coupable de mon attirance, mais le destin nous a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre et j'ai été incapable de lutter. Auriez-vous à un moment été capable de vous interdire d'aimer Jamie ?

-Pas plus que de me convaincre d'arrêter de respirer, avoua-t-il, les yeux baissés.

-Alors je ne vous reprocherais pas de n'avoir pas davantage réussi que moi. Avez-vous jamais essayé de me le prendre ?

-Jamais, du jour où j'ai réalisé qu'il vous pleurait toujours.

-Alors c'est plus que n'en ont fait d'autre.

L'allusion à Laoghaire était dirigée vers Jamie. C'était exact, John s'était montré bien plus courtois vis à vis de sa souffrance que Laoghaire et lui n'avait pas saisit son pistolet en apprenant le retour de Claire. Une fois de plus, il avait sous estimé la délicatesse de John. Ce dernier ignora la pique et fronça les sourcils.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez déjà été mariée.

-Une longue histoire que nous vous raconterons un jour, si vous êtes prêt à la croire.

Jamie manqua de s'étouffer et le camoufla dans une quinte de toux. Fergus, Jeny, Ian, le jeune et le vieux, toutes ces personnes à qui ils tenaient, jamais ils ne leur avaient dit la vérité sur Claire et ses voyages. Seul Murtagh avait été informé, par la force des choses, et après mûre réflexion. Que Claire décide si vite et facilement de dire la vérité à John... Il ne savait trop comment l'interpréter. Il savait juste que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Claire lui jeta un sourire amusé, pas trompée une seule seconde par sa tentative de masquer sa stupéfaction.

-Vous avez été un ami et un soutien pour Jamie pendant notre séparation, poursuivit-elle comme si de rien n'était. Sans vous, peut être ne l'aurais-je jamais retrouvé. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes un peu de la famille et vous avez toute ma confiance, et mon affection.

Jamie était de plus en plus perplexe et il était sûr que John ressentait la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce que John ressentait pour lui tandis qu'ils le croyaient mort, par respect pour le défunt et parce que Jamie ne pouvait le faire sans avoir envie de frapper sur quelque chose. Il connaissait sa femme cependant, et il aurait cru que, face à un John Grey bien vivant, elle fasse preuve de méfiance et de jalousie. Au contraire, elle semblait décidée à les rapprocher et à faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus jamais entre de malentendus et de non-dits.

Maintenant qu'il était capable de réfléchir sereinement, il pouvait reconnaître à quel point il était soulagé de voir l'anglais en vie et de savoir que leur amitié n'était pas brisée. Malgré ce qu'il savait désormais, ce qu'il ne pouvait plus nier, il voulait que cette amitié continue. Il était prêt à apprécier John tel qu'il était et à accepter que son amour pour lui faisait partie de son identité. Jamie tenait à ce sale bâtard d'anglais, à son humour pince sans rire et à ses doux sourires. C'était là des choses précieuses. L'amitié de John lui était précieuse, tout comme l'amour de Claire, de Jenny ou la présence à ses côtés de Fergus, du jeune Ian et de Marsali. Avec le temps, et les épreuves partagées, il était devenu plus qu'un ami ou qu'un confident. Il ne le considérait pas non plus comme un frère, ce nom était réservé à Ian, mais Claire avait raison, John était de la famille.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jamie avait ressorti les lettres de John et les tournait et retournait entre ses mains. Voyant la dernière sur le dessus du paquet, il la rouvrit et en recommença la lecture. La lire en ayant face à lui l'écrivain bien en vie la rendait plus poignante, en dépit du bon sens et Jamie ne pouvait plus en nier la sincérité débordant de chaque phrase. Pendant vingt ans, il avait dans sa tête écrit à Claire des lettres d'adieux où il lui disait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu avoir le temps de dire pendant leurs dernières cinq minutes passées ensemble. Cette lettre n'était rien d'autre. Jamie releva la tête et croisa brièvement le regard de John. Ses yeux s'excusaient mais il était clair qu'il refusait de rétracter le moindre mot écrit là-dessus. La lettre semblait soudain brûlante entre ses doigts. Jamie replia la lettre et ferma les yeux.

Il ne comptait pas s'endormir, mais les voix de Claire et John formaient un agréable murmure auquel il ne comprenait rien et qui le berçait et l'entraînait peu à peu dans une semi-conscience. Il lui sembla se tenir au milieu d'un épais brouillard dans lequel deux choses seulement se détachaient, la maudite pierre qui lui avait donné, repris et rendu Claire et la couleur du manteau rouge de Jack Randall. Il s'approcha et poussa, essayant d'enfoncer le manteau et son propriétaire dans la pierre.

-Voulez-vous de l'aide ?, demanda une voix derrière lui, une voix qu'il ne remettait pas.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, gronda-t-il tout en poussant aussi fort que possible sans arriver au moindre résultat.

Deux mains blanches se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, répondit John en commençant à pousser avec lui.

Jamie rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou si ses pensées avaient pris un étrange tour dans sa semi-inconscience, mais les détails lui échappaient déjà. Pendant sa courte absence, Claire avait terminé son examen médical et maintenant, assise sur le canapé, elle parcourait avec John une liasse de papiers qui devait avoir trait à l'état de santé des habitants de la colonie. L'entendant remuer sur sa chaise, ils lui adressèrent en même temps un sourire attendri et amusé qui accéléra encore son rythme cardiaque. Ce sourire, chez Claire, déclenchait toujours en lui ce genre de réaction mais à cet instant, il aurait été incapable de jurer que celui de John n'avait pas joué un rôle dans cette brusque accélération.

Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, songea-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi, avant de mieux se caler sur sa chaise et de reprendre sa contemplation de Claire et John.


	3. John

**JOHN**

John Grey se targuait d'être un homme intelligent, réfléchi et assez doué pour comprendre ses contemporains et leurs désirs. À leur première rencontre, Claire lui avait semblé être une femme particulièrement transparente qui lui avait crié avec ses yeux et tout son corps de rester le plus loin possible de Jamie. Lui même en était jaloux et était certain qu'elle l'était aussi et il était flatté qu'elle le considère comme une menace. Qu'elle lui écrive pour le remercier et l'avertir de leur bonne santé l'avait d'autant plus touché. Qu'elle entame une correspondance régulière avec lui l'avait laissé pantois. Il était rare qu'il sous-estime ainsi une personne, mais il n'aurait pas du être surpris. Jamie n'avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle si elle n'avait pas été exceptionnelle et surprenante. Il n'était pas très surprenant qu'ils soient devenus amis au fil des lettres échangées, malgré la jalousie qui persistait d'un côté comme de l'autre. Au-delà de leur amour pour Jamie, ils partageaient un certain humour caustique et une exaspération certaine face à la bêtise humaine. Au bout d'une dizaine de lettres, John pensait donc avoir un bon aperçu du genre de personne qu'était Claire.

Aussi John était-il vexé de devoir s'avouer qu'il ne parvenait en fait toujours pas à décrypter cette femme. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne correspondait à ses attentes, de son envie de débuter une correspondance régulière et intime avec un rival jusqu'à son comportement depuis son retour en Jamaïque. Elle aurait dû le détester, surtout après sa confession mais, au contraire, elle semblait pousser Jamie dans ses bras. Il avait déjà vu des épouses envoyer leur mari dans les bras d'un autre homme, mais c'était toujours par dégoût face à ce qu'ils étaient et pour s'assurer de ne plus être touchées par leur sodomite de mari. L'idée que Claire cherche à se débarrasser de Jamie était néanmoins risible. Ils s'envoyaient des regards si désespérément amoureux que John en avait à chaque fois le cœur brisé. Juste après cependant, elle insistait pour les laisser seuls en tête à tête, prétextant que l'escorte mise à disposition par John était suffisante pour qu'elle s'aventure en ville à la rencontre de docteurs ou de malades et aider à combattre l'épidémie qui reculait enfin.

Souvent, Jamie protestait et l'accompagnait, mais il restait assez régulièrement. Ils passaient alors des heures à discuter, assis de part et d'autre du bureau de John ou dans les fauteuils d'un salon de réception. Le cœur de John battait si fort la chamade quand leurs mains ou leurs têtes se frôlaient à l'occasion que Jamie devait s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait aucun mouvement de recul cependant et John en était réduit à se demander s'il luttait pour les contenir ou s'il était guéri de cette méfiance qu'il avait si longtemps caché. En vérité, John ne voulait pas savoir et profitait de chacun de ces moments d'intimité, trop sûr qu'ils se termineraient bien assez tôt et qu'il resterait seul à nouveau avec ses désirs inassouvis. Chaque fois que Claire revenait, il se disait qu'elle en aurait assez de le voir ainsi se pâmer devant un sourire de Jamie et déciderait qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ce serait logique, elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour ses administrés et sous ses soins, sa santé s'était drastiquement améliorée. Mais là encore, elle le surprenait en se contentant de sourire tout en levant les yeux au ciel avec grandiloquence, comme si elle attendait que quelque chose se passe et s'agaçait de ne rien voir bouger.

Parfois, John en venait à penser qu'elle soutenait et encourageait son affection pour Jamie et était prête à accepter ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux, mais quelle femme serait prête à cela ? Dans le cas inverse, il aurait été capable de réfléchir à un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de Claire plutôt que de la laisser approcher Jamie. Plus les jours passait, plus il priait pour que leur séjour se termine avant qu'il ne cède à ses désirs et n'en vienne à se jeter aux pieds de Jamie et de lui avouer toutes les choses inconvenantes qu'il rêvait de lui faire, ne fut-ce que pour voir si la crudité de ses propos le ferrait fuir.

Une lettre de Londres finit par lui donner la possibilité d'aborder ce sujet redouté.

-Il semblerait que mon successeur ait été sur le point d'embarquer au moment du départ de cette lettre.

-Très bonne nouvelle, approuva Claire sans lever les yeux du livre de médecine qu'elle lisait en fronçant les sourcils avec un mépris visible pour les opinions de l'auteur. Si il pouvait s'arranger pour arriver avant que vous ne finissiez de vous détruire la santé au service de sa glorieuse majesté, j'apprécierais.

-Selon cette lettre, il devrait arriver d'ici un mois ou deux, s'il n'y a pas de courants contraires. Ceci devrait vous rassurer et vous permettre de rentrer sereinement chez vous.

Claire darda vers lui un regard perçant.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je ne vous laisse pas tant que je ne serais pas certaine que vous soyez parfaitement rétabli. Vous savez ce que je pense de vos rechutes.

Elle le lui avait fait savoir oui, de vingt manières différentes. Cette maudite fièvre jaune, et la lourdeur de sa charge, l'avaient laissé si affaibli qu'il semblait attraper chaque virus qui traînait, pour reprendre les mots de Claire qui maudissait son système immunitaire. Discrètement, il avait regardé dans les livres de médecine du docteur qui résidait chez lui. Ces mots n'y apparaissaient pas.

-Je réussirait bien à survivre un mois sans vous, réussit-il finalement à sourire. Je vous promet que dès que mon remplaçant sera arrivé je prendrais ce repos auquel vous voulez me forcer.

En vérité, la seule idée de leur dire adieu lui retournait l'estomac. Voir et parler à Jamie tous les jours était un don du ciel auquel il n'avait pas envie de renoncer et Claire lui était de plus en plus chère chaque jour, quand elle ne l'asphyxiait pas de ses soins diligents. Celle-ci ouvrit d'ailleurs la bouche pour protester, mais Jamie lui grilla la politesse.

-Notre ami a raison sassenach, il peut survivre un mois sans ta présence constante.

-Merci.

Jamie s'inclina avec exagération en remerciement, puis fronça les sourcils. Le regard qu'il décerna à John était désormais mortellement sérieux.

-C'est pourquoi ce repos, vous viendrez immédiatement le prendre auprès de nous. L'air de Fraser's Ridge vous fera du bien et vous permettra de finir de vous remettre. Croyiez-vous que je n'avais pas remarqué que vous continuez à maigrir depuis notre arrivée ?

Claire leur adressa à tous deux un sourire triomphant et se replongea dans sa lecture, considérant visiblement la question comme close. Elle l'était, de fait. John essaya bien de protester, mais aucun de ses arguments ne fut entendu. C'était, semble-t-il, son devoir d'ami de venir prouver l'état de sa santé en personne. Son avis éclairé, en tant que gouverneur, serait le bienvenu dans leur petite communauté. Cela lui éviterait de prendre des décisions trop hâtives. William bénéficierait du grand air autant que lui. Il se retrouva vite à court d'arguments, au contraire de ses adversaires qui attaquaient et contre-attaquaient avec acharnement, le laissant sans voix et sans volonté. Il irait, comme il avait su qu'il irait dès que Jamie avait joint sa voix à celle de Claire. Leurs yeux brillants l'achevèrent et il leva les mains en signe de reddition, maudissant son cœur trop faible.

-Bien entendu, vous nous enverrez votre date estimée d'arrivée à Charleston et nous viendrons vous y rejoindre, conclut joyeusement Claire.

John acquiesça silencieusement, persuadé d'avoir entendu une menace dans sa voie. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui lui arriverait s'il retrouvait son bon sens et fuyait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

Les adieux furent difficiles, mais presque un soulagement pour John. Une fois que leur navire se fut éloigné vers l'horizon, il pouvait se concentrer sur ses tâches quotidiennes. Très vite pourtant, il réalisa combien il lui était difficile de penser à autre chose. L'arrivée de son successeur, plus rapide que prévue, et l'organisation de la passation de pouvoir, malgré toute leur difficulté dans ce contexte de fin d'épidémie, ne réussit même pas à le détourner des pensées et des fantasmes qui l'envahissaient désormais à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Il fit une très mauvaise impression à son successeur. L'homme devait avoir l'impression d'avoir face à lui un évaporé incapable de se concentrer sur ses devoirs et John ne pouvait lui donner tort. L'avenir de la colonie, les dépenses à faire pour développer le port, les mesures pour contenir l'épidémie, tout cela n'arrivait plus à capter son attention et il ne pouvait qu'en partie accuser son état de faiblesse générale qui persistait. L'odeur de Jamie, le léger parfum de Claire semblaient l'accompagner partout et il se réveillait en sueur, persuadé d'avoir senti un bras nu et musclé l'envelopper. Même en plein jour, il croyait soudain les voir au détour d'une rue ou à l'angle d'un couloir et se retenait pour ne pas se précipiter vers ces ombres nées de son imagination et le supplier de lui dire s'il avait rêvé, s'il avait bien compris leur invitation et s'il avait vraiment un espoir d'obtenir ce qu'il appelait de ses vœux depuis tant d'années.

Enfin, vint le jour de sa libération et il quitta le sol de la Jamaïque sans regrets, avec le sentiment d'y avoir fait son devoir. Être libéré de ses écrasantes responsabilités était un soulagement. Lui demanderait-on à nouveau de le faire qu'il accepterait encore, par devoir, mais il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à assumer de telles responsabilités. Il en avait fini avec l'ambition et les ambitieux. Une vie tranquille, dans un lieu isolé, à élever William tout en ne s'occupant plus que de ses terres et de ses livres, lui suffirait amplement. Jamie l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il se maudit de se laisser si vite entraîné à nouveau vers Jamie en pensées. Il maudissait également l'écossais et son épouse d'être venu le voir et d'avoir réveillé tous ses espoirs désespérés.

Le lent rythme de la vie à bord d'un bateau le calma et lui permit de réfléchir à nouveau plus sereinement. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et ce qu'il ne devait pas faire. Courir la tête la première et le cœur ouvert à tous les vents vers Jamie, c'était courir vers un piège mortel. Il ne survivrait pas à un refus. Il devait rentrer en Angleterre.

Sa décision dura jusqu'à ses retrouvailles avec William. Quand il sauta dans ses bras, puis s'écarta, ses yeux l'accusant de l'avoir abandonné si longtemps, John crut voir la tête de Jamie quand il comprendrait qu'il ne viendrait pas. L'enfant ressemblait si fort à son père que c'en était parfois inquiétant. John aurait du fuir Jamie, mais il ne pouvait pas le priver de l'unique chance qu'il aurait peut être jamais de revoir son fils. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle John s'embarqua vers Charleston et pas dans le premier navire faisant voile vers l'Europe.

Du moins, c'est ce dont il essaya de se convaincre. S'il avait été seul, sans obligations et sans attaches, il aurait probablement cédé aussi à son véritable désir. Claire devait avoir raison quand elle lui criait dessus en le voyant encore debout à travailler à la lueur de la chandelle alors que l'aube pointait. Il devait être masochiste. S'il voulait se faire du mal, tomber sur son épée aurait été bien plus rapide et moins douloureux qu'un voyage en Caroline du Nord. Abandonnant sa lutte, il finit par écrire et envoyer une lettre et partit avec le bateau suivant pour Charleston. Si une fois débarqué, il joua une dernière fois avec l'idée de faire demi tour, c'était tout en sachant qu'il n'en ferait rien et, durant les douze jours qu'il passa avec William à attendre, pas une fois il ne regarda en direction du port.

Ils arrivèrent finalement, tard un soir alors qu'il était attablé dans son auberge, finissant son dîner tout en lisant. William était couché depuis longtemps, exténué par une journée à courir d'un bout à l'autre de la cour de l'auberge en jouant avec son épée en bois. Les Fraser étaient fatigués et salis par la route, mais lui rendirent son sourire au centuple avant de s'empresser de s'installer à ses côtés et de dévorer ses restes en attendant qu'on les serve. Ils échangèrent très peu ce soir là, quelques banalités et platitudes sur l'état des routes et la robustesse des navires reliant les Caraïbes et l'Amérique. Malgré tout, il flottait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'atmosphère, quelque chose qui faisait se dresser les poils sur les bras de John. Finalement, prenant pitié de Claire qui dodelinait de la tête tout en essayant de paraître intéressée par la conversation, il proposa de mettre fin à la soirée et rencontra un assentiment général.

La chambre de Claire et Jamie était tout au bout du couloir où se tenait la sienne et John leur dit adieu sur le pas de la porte avant d'hésiter au moment de la refermer.

-Willie dort, mais peut être sera-t-il plus facile de le rencontrer maintenant ?

Il voulait dire par là que Jamie n'aurait pas ainsi à cacher ses émotions et son ami le compris bien. Souriant doucement, mais le regard triste, Claire embrassa Jamie et s'empara de la clé de leur chambre.

-Ne tarde pas trop, ou je risque de m'endormir sans toi.

-Si seulement je pouvais la rencontrer aussi, Brianna, répondit Jamie dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un sanglot.

-Je sais, et je suis sûre qu'elle serait heureuse pour toi.

Sur cet échange cryptique que John fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, elle s'éloigna. Il ouvrit alors plus largement sa porte et alluma une chandelle qu'il tendit à Jamie. Celui-ci la refusa, lui montrant en souriant à quel point sa main tremblait. Ému autant que lui, John le guida vers le petit lit et éclaira le visage de William. Son propre regard ne s'attarda pas sur l'enfant, il connaissait son visage par cœur, mais sur le visage de Jamie traversé par de violentes émotions. Après un long moment, il se pencha vers William et déposa sur ses boucles brunes un léger baiser, puis se redressa. Silencieusement, John le raccompagna à sa porte et ferma délicatement celle-ci derrière eux. Les chandelles du couloir illuminaient les larmes sur les joues de Jamie. John aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour t'être occupé de William, finit-il par dire.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait dans ce but.

-Je sais. Cependant...

À court de mots, Jamie prit John dans ses bras et le serra un court moment avant de souffler, relâchant la pression qui avait dû s'accumuler tout le long de son voyage. John le lui rendit, tout en essayant de ne pas penser au fait que jamais ils ne s'étaient tenus aussi proches l'un de l'autre et que son odeur l'accompagnerait toute la nuit, l'empêchant plus que probablement de dormir. Enfin, après un long moment, Jamie relâcha John, murmura quelques mots en gaélique et s'éloigna.

Son cœur mit longtemps à retrouver un rythme normal et il ne dormit guère cette nuit là. Il aurait pu le prédire sans risque dès qu'il avait vu son ami pénétrer dans l'auberge. Quand il descendit l'escalier avec William le lendemain matin, il ne put que constater qu'il en avait été de même pour Jamie. Seule Claire semblait convenablement reposée et sourit en se présentant à William. Il eut beau chercher, John ne vit aucun signe de jalousie, juste une intense tristesse qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher. Il ne dit rien, devinant les raisons de cette souffrance et lui laissant le soin de se confier ou pas. Jamie ne lui avait rien dit non plus et il essaya de ne pas être blessé par cette réalisation. Silencieusement, il laissa donc les Fraser et William s'apprivoiser mutuellement, ce qui se fit sans peine. Nul ne releva les larmes dans les yeux de Jamie. Une fois les présentations faites, il fallut se mettre en route Même si le voyage avait fatigué les Fraser, tous étaient pressés de reprendre la route et de s'éloigner de l'agitation et de la moiteur de Charleston.

Jamais ou presque John n'avait fait un voyage si peu mouvementé. À Londres, la bonne société s'amusait à se divertir en racontant d'effroyables histoires sur le danger des colonies. Ces gens auraient été déçus en les voyant progresser sans efforts dans l'arrière pays. John lui même l'était, en quelque sorte. Il ne regrettait pas l'absence de bandits, d'indiens sanguinaires ou de prédateurs enragés, mais le manque d'action lui laissait trop de temps pour penser.

Bien souvent, il se laissait distancer et les suivait de loin, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Jamie, se demandant encore et encore ce qu'il faisait là et ce qu'il espérait. Il ne pouvait croire que Jamie lui offrirait jamais plus que son amitié. S'il acceptait désormais ce qu'il était, ce n'était que par pitié et s'il voulait bien des choses de la part de Jamie, la pitié n'en faisait pas partie. Et même s'il l'avait invité par véritable amitié, s'il ne ressentait pas de pitié mais l'acceptait vraiment, John ne croyait pas pouvoir encore se contenter de son amitié. Il était passé trop prêt de la mort pour cela. Au pire de sa fièvre, alors qu'il délirait et brûlait dans son lit, la seule fraîcheur lui avait été apportée par le contact des lèvres de Jamie sur ses lèvres et son front. Une hallucination, mais une qui lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. S'il adorait William, c'était le souvenir de Jamie qui l'aurait accompagné dans la tombe. Le souvenir de ces baisers qui n'avaient jamais eu lieu et qui n'auraient jamais lieu l'obsédaient. Dire qu'il pouvait se contenter de moins, d'une poignée de main ou d'un sourire, c'était se mentir.

Il n'était plus possible de prendre William et de tourner bride, mais John était nuit et jour accompagné par la certitude que rien ne l'attendait à Fraser's Ridge, à part la promesse d'adieux déchirants, pour lui, pour Jamie, pour William. Trois jours, une semaine tout au plus. C'était le temps qu'il passerait là bas dans les montagnes et les bois de la Caroline. Juste le temps de rassurer Claire et Jamie sur sa santé, de laisser Jamie profiter de l'affection de son fils alors qu'il était trop jeune pour se poser des questions dangereuses et ils repartiraient. Il s'arracherait le cœur en partant, mais il devrait le faire. Ainsi, il garderait au moins sa dignité et son amour propre. Il ne pouvait pas vivre en écoutant son cœur bondir chaque fois que Jamie se retournait, l'interrogeant du regard sur la raison qui le poussait à traîner ainsi. Parfois, il croyait voir une étincelle dans son regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu que dans ses rêves. Ceci, plus que tout le reste, disait la dangerosité de ce voyage.

Enfin, Farser's Ridge apparut et John manqua de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le voyage avait été plus fatiguant pour lui qu'il ne l'avait escompté et Claire lui jetait des regards inquisiteurs, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il développe une nouvelle fièvre ou parte dans une quinte de toux d'un instant à l'autre. Il mit, bien sûr, un point d'honneur à la décevoir sur ce point.

La véritable raison de son soulagement, toutefois, n'avait rien à voir avec sa santé. La simple idée de passer encore une nuit en plein air, si loin et si prêt de Jamie, était insupportable. Il rêvait d'un lit et d'une chambre qu'il n'aurait pas à partager avec l'objet de ses fantasmes. Jamie s'empressa cependant de réduire ses espoirs en miette dès leur arrivée. Après lui avoir fait faire le tour de leur petite communauté et présenté ses résidents, Jamie lui fit admirer la grande maison en cours de construction.

-Il y a encore du travail à faire à l'intérieur mon oncle, reconnut Ian. Mais c'est habitable. L'infirmerie de tante Claire est prête à l'accueillir, il y a un lit et une chambre de prêts, ce qui laisse la place pour lord John et son fils dans notre cabane.

Impossible de rater le regard en coin de Ian vers William. Il était évident qu'il a compris qui est le père, et qu'il n'était pas le seul. Jamie hocha négativement la tête.

-J'imagine qu'il y a un lit dans l'infirmerie de Claire ?, demanda-t-il avant de sourire en voyant son neveu acquiescer. Alors nous n'allons pas vous encombrer. Il y a assez de place pour que nous nous arrangions à quatre là-dedans.

John ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il entendait par là. Le dîner dans la cabane de Fergus et Marsali se termina, William fut couché dans le lit le plus proche pour ne pas le réveiller et John suivi Claire et Jamie vers leur nouvelle demeure. Tout du long du chemin, les deux époux échangèrent des regards qui l'interpellèrent. Maladroitement, il leur souhaita bonne nuit et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Il s'apprêtait à y pénétrer, mais Jamie l'arrêta d'une poigne de fer.

-Nous ne pouvons nous dire au revoir comme cela. Un dernier verre ?

La proposition était faite sur un ton inhabituellement maladroit pour Jamie. John hésita, mais le suivit dans ce qui serait très bientôt la salle à manger. Un feu brûlait dans la pièce vide, à l'exclusion d'un banc, d'une table et d'une armoire. De celle-ci, Jamie sortit deux verres et une bouteille d'alcool qu'il déposa sur la table. S'en emparant, John la renifla avant de la repousser. L'odeur en était répugnante. Il ne protesta pas cependant quand Jamie les servit, s'asseyant simplement sur le banc pour en avaler une gorgée. Une fois que Jamie se fut assit, il réalisa que Claire ne les avait pas suivi.

Ils burent en silence, conscients du malaise qui régnait dans la pièce. John n'en avait pas sentit un aussi fort entre eux depuis des années, mais il ne savait ni que dire, ni que faire pour y remédier.

-C'est une belle maison, finit-il par dire pour briser ce silence. Un beau terrain.

Il l'avait déjà dit plus tôt, mais Jamie hocha la tête.

-Oui. Ce le sera bientôt du moins.

-C'était ce dont vous rêviez, n'est-ce pas ? Une maison à vous, où vivre avec Claire.

-Dieu a été assez bon pour me donner la patience de l'attendre quand je n'y croyais plus, reconnut gravement Jamie. Sans ma famille, sans votre amitié, je ne pense pas que j'y serais arrivé.

-J'en suis heureux pour vous.

Ils échangèrent un rapide sourire avant de se remettre à boire en silence. Jamie releva finalement la tête et fixa étrangement John.

-Et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. Les terres, les forêts, la rivière... Je vous montrerais tout cela demain. Il y a ici de quoi faire vivre de nombreuses familles. Me voilà laird à nouveau, et avec la bénédiction de sa majesté Georges III.

-Le sort est parfois ironique. J'espère avoir le temps de tout voir, avant mon départ.

Jamie le jaugea d'un air spéculatif.

-Et quand comptez-vous repartir ?

-Bientôt. Il le faudra.

-Vraiment?

Une colère sourde naquit dans les entrailles de John.

-Pourquoi non ? Qu'y a-t-il qui me retiendrait ici ? Votre amitié m'est précieuse Jamie, vous savez à quel point. Je n'ai cependant rien à faire ici. Vous avez votre vie, avec Claire. Je ne peux, ni ne veux m'immiscer là dedans.

-Et si je vous le propose ? Si Claire vous le propose ?

Le défi était clair dans la voix de Jamie et John eut envie de le gifler. D'une main tremblante, il reposa son verre et se leva. Il n'y voyait que trop bien à présent. Les conciliabules de Claire et Jamie, leur insistance pour qu'il vienne. Il en avait honte pour eux, pour lui-même. Un goût malsain se répandit dans sa bouche, et l'alcool n'était pas fautif.

-Vous vous êtes déjà offert à moi pour vous assurer que je prendrais soin de William. Ce jour-là j'étais trop choqué pour protester comme je l'aurais du, mais je ne tolérerai pas que vous vous offriez par pitié.

Jamie se dressa tout aussi vite que lui, faisant tomber le banc en arrière. Il était livide.

-Croyez-vous donc que je vous tienne en si basse estime ? Non, ne répondez pas. Je l'ai effectivement prouvé par le passé. Je ne vous ai pas fait confiance, j'ai bafoué notre amitié et n'ait pas eu foi en votre sens de l'honneur. Mais John, je vous jure, par tout ce que je tiens pour sacré, que je n'offre rien ici par pitié.

John fit quelques pas en arrière et rencontra le mur qui lui offrit un soutien nécessaire. Il ferma les yeux et plaça une main sur ceux-ci, ne se faisant pas confiance pour les garder clos. Il ne pouvait pas croiser le regard de Jamie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si cela arrivait par mégarde. Il l'entendit néanmoins s'approcher et sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule.

-Claire et moi...

John éclata de rire et ne fut pas étonné que le bruit ressemble à un sanglot.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est son idée.

-Nous avons parlé, continua Jamie comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, longuement. Il y a des choses dont je n'ai jamais parlé, même à elle qui était là pour me sortir de l'abîme où j'étais tombé et qui m'ont marqué, à vie. Je souhaiterais qu'elles ne se soient jamais produites, ne fut-ce que parce que cela m'aurait permis d'être plus juste avec vous.

Comme si John aurait pu se satisfaire d'être simplement jugé plus justement par Jamie. Outré, il réussit à émettre un ricanement offusqué auquel répondit un triste éclat de rire de la part de Jamie.

-Je sais, je n'aurais jamais pu vous offrir plus. Mais Claire et moi avons parlé, ce ce que vous êtes, de votre lettre... Elle a changé ma façon de vous voir, John, a plus d'un titre. J'ai nié vos sentiments, mais vous êtes... Je tiens très fort à vous John.

-Je ne suis pas Claire.

Jamie éclata de rire.

-Cela m'avait sauté aux yeux deux ou trois fois, je l'avoue. John, je ne sais pas ce que je ressent pour vous exactement, si je peux vous aimer comme vous m'aimez et comme j'aime Claire. Ce que je sais c'est que vous comptez énormément pour nous, que vous êtes une part de moi-même. Et, la morale peut aller se faire voir en Enfer, je voudrais savoir si je peux vous aimer en retour. N'avez-vous pas envie de savoir ?

John lutta pour garder ses lèvres et ses yeux fermés. Il bouillait, sans savoir si c'était de colère, de désir ou d'appréhension. Évidemment qu'il voulait savoir. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était être blessé dans cette histoire. Difficile cependant de refuser quelque chose que vous appelez de vos vœux depuis presque dix ans.

Quand Jamie frôla ses lèvres des siennes, il s'en empara presque avec fureur. Jamie grogna, mais se pressa plus fermement contre lui. Il avait tort, il le savait parfaitement, et c'était une erreur qu'il serait impossible de réparer. Jamie regretterait son acte, détournerait les yeux, et John n'aurait plus qu'à partir, poursuivi par le regret d'avoir tout gâché. Peu importait pour le moment. Demain viendrait bien assez tôt pour regretter. Il rouvrit les yeux, incapable de ne pas profiter pleinement de cet instant.


	4. Claire (2)

Voici enfin la suite de cette fanfiction ! Il reste encore deux chapitres, du point de vue de Jamie et John respectivement. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

-.-.-.

 **CLAIRE**

Minuit devait être passé depuis longtemps, mais Claire se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Cela la mettait presque en colère. Le voyage l'avait fatigué et il lui faudrait se lever tôt demain pour entreprendre de faire le tour des tenanciers et s'assurer de leur état de santé. Pour cela il fallait qu'elle soit le plus en forme possible et donc qu'elle dorme. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas et elle n'aimait pas s'endormir sans sentir la chaude présence de Jamie à ses côtés. Se tournant une fois de plus, elle jura et repoussa du pied la couverture rêche qui l'empêchait d'être à l'aise. Celle-ci n'était évidemment en rien dans son incapacité à s'endormir, mais Claire était contente de pouvoir accuser la couverture ou la chaleur. C'était toujours mieux que de songer au fait que si son mari n'était pas là, c'était parce qu'il était un étage plus bas avec John et avec sa bénédiction.

La porte étant restée entre ouverte, Claire tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien. C'était probablement bon signe. Au moins n'étaient-ils pas en train de se crier dessus ou de s'étriper. Ou alors, ils avaient réussi à le faire très doucement. Claire se laissa tenter par l'idée de descendre et de les rejoindre. Les trouverait-elle assis à discuter tranquillement ? Enlacés sur le banc ? Ou bien John aurait-il quitté la maison, outragé ? Jamie pouvait être parti dormir à l'écurie aussi, s'il avait été trop frustré par son incapacité à communiquer sereinement avec John. Elle commença à se lever, envisageant de s'enrouler dans le drap pour descendre, puis renonça. Elle avait donné son accord. Quoi qu'il se passe ce soir, cela n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû prendre le lit de l'infirmerie pour leur laisser la possibilité de rejoindre la chambre. Cependant, il était peu probable que les choses aillent très loin pour l'instant. Mieux valait laisser à chacun la possibilité de se replier vers une chambre différente, pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé et à ce qui pouvait se passer. Il y aurait des questions, et de longues discussions qui les attendaient avant qu'ils ne trouvent un équilibre, s'ils y arrivaient.

Bien décidée à s'endormir cette fois, Claire se tourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Presque aussitôt, elle les rouvrit et se mit à fixer le plafond. Il fallait qu'elle soit folle pour accepter et encourager ce qui se passait sous son toit. Elle en était réduite à se demander, une fois de plus, comment elle avait bien pu arriver à la décision qu'elle appréciait assez John pour que tout ceci lui semble une bonne idée. Elle éprouvait pour John une profonde affection et de la compassion matinée d'un léger sentiment de culpabilité, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour expliquer son sentiment envers la situation. Elle devait être folle, parce qu'elle était incapable de trouver une raison rationnelle. On ne partageait pas un homme comme on partageait une amitié. Et pourtant, Claire aimait Jamie, John l'aimait aussi et Jamie aurait pu aimer l'un ou l'autre si les circonstances avaient été différentes. En acceptant lord John chez elle, Claire se contentait de remédier à ces si et ces peut être. Tous savaient ce que chacun d'eux ressentait. Il était temps de cesser de détourner les yeux et de regarder la vérité en face. À leurs âges, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ensemble ou séparément, continuer à vivre dans le confort des non-dits lui semblait ridicule, voilà tout.

Les marches de bois de l'escalier grincèrent doucement, arrachant Claire à sa réflexion. Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois et fixa la porte à travers des yeux mi-clos pour regarder Jamie se faufiler dans la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible. Il se déshabilla et la rejoignit sous les draps, frôlant au passage sa peau nue. Avec hésitation, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et sa bouche sur ses lèvres, prudemment, comme hésitant à la réveiller. Claire ne feignit pas d'être endormie et gémit sous sa caresse. Il y avait un goût d'alcool sur ses lèvres, léger. Il n'avait pas beaucoup bu, sans doute juste assez pour se donner du courage. À son odeur, il était clair qu'il était loin d'être éméché. Il était par ailleurs très excité.

-Je te veux Sassenach, murmura-t-il en mordillant son oreille. Et toi ?

-Toujours, gémit-elle.

Il lui fit l'amour, doucement et longuement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dise un mot. Claire ne demanda pas si son excitation était née de sa frustration de ne pas être allé plus loin avec John, que ce soit par choix ou parce qu'ils s'étaient quitté fâchés. Peut être Jamie avait-il besoin de se rassurer ou de la rassurer en lui faisant ainsi l'amour. Peu importait. Elle lui rendit ses baisers et son étreinte, laissant s'éteindre ses doutes et ses interrogations. Quand ils eurent fini de faire l'amour et qu'ils se furent lovés l'un contre l'autre, elle s'endormit étrangement facilement.

Au matin, bien sûr, ses appréhensions la percutèrent à nouveau de plein fouet. Jamie dormait encore et Claire ne se voyait pas se remettre à se tourner et se retourner dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Délicatement, elle ôta sa main de la hanche qu'il enserrait et quitta le lit. Une fois habillée, elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas encore grand chose dans les placards, la maison étant tout juste habitable dans l'état où elle était. Elle regarda par la fenêtre la pluie qui tombait, grimaça et se résigna à se couvrir et à courir jusqu'à chez Marsali.

La jeune femme lui prêta gracieusement tout ce dont elle avait besoin et plaça ce dont elle avait besoin dans un panier. William s'étant réveillé, Claire le plaça sur sa hanche, saisit le panier de l'autre main et rentra à la grande maison. Avoir comme ça un enfant qui agrippait à elle était doux amer. Brianna lui manquait, tant la jeune femme qui l'avait laissé partir en souriant que la petite fille qui s'accrochait à elle jadis. S'efforçant de ne pas y penser, elle assit William sur le banc et le laissa y comater pendant qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner.

John les y rejoignit bientôt. Il se tint un moment au milieu de la pièce, désireux de proposer son aide, mais hésitant à croiser son regard. Finalement, il prit le parti de s'asseoir auprès de William et commença à discuter avec lui à mi-voix. John et Claire se lançaient des regards en coin, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa prendre la parole. Ils avaient conscience du regard de l'autre mais étaient incapable de trouver les mots. L'arrivée de Jamie ne fit rien pour baisser la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Seul William ignorait celle-ci et, une fois bien éveillé, fournit l'essentiel de la conversation. Le jeune Ian lui avait parlé des animaux présents à Fraser's Ridge et il était si excité qu'il criait presque son envie de tous les rencontrer.

-Je pourrais le prendre avec moi, proposa Jamie en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à John. Lui montrer le domaine tout en l'inspectant.

Lentement, John hocha la tête, déclenchant le cri de joie de l'enfant. À cette vue, lui et Jamie échangèrent un fugace sourire.

-Oh c'est merveilleux, dit l'enfant en battant des mains. Tu viens avec nous papa n'est-ce pas ?

-À vrai dire, intervint Claire alors que John allait acquiescer, ton père s'est déjà proposé pour m'accompagner dans mes visites ce matin.

John lui lança un regard étonné et légèrement inquiet mais eut le bon goût d'acquiescer sans protester. Claire lui en sut gré. Son invitation ressemblait beaucoup à une sommation et, à sa place, elle aurait refusé avec véhémence. Elle n'avait cependant rien à perdre, et lui tout. Jamie pris note de la remarque en souriant, puis ramena la conversation sur les animaux sauvages qu'on pouvait observer à proximité, au plus grand plaisir de William. Luttant contre un amusement assez malvenu, Claire se contenta d'écouter tout en observant du coin de l'œil John repousser son assiette, l'appétit visiblement coupé. Elle aurait eu pitié de lui si elle ne sentait pas elle aussi son estomac se contracter, alors même qu'elle avait dans sa tête répété encore et encore ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Tout en écoutant attentivement Jamie, William engouffra son porridge et bondit hors de la table dès qu'il eut finit. Jamie n'eut d'autre choix que de reposer son propre bol et de le suivre en soupirant ostensiblement, mais intérieurement ravi. Il se leva et contourna la table pour embrasser rapidement Claire. Après un instant d'hésitation, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de John et la serra brièvement. Ils échangèrent un demi sourire un peu crispé, puis Jamie prit la porte à la suite de son fils. Claire et John finirent leur propre petit déjeuner dans un silence gêné. Très vite ils eurent fini et John se leva vivement. Il fit un geste pour prendre les restes de leur repas et nettoyer la table.

-Laissez, l'arrêta Claire. Cela peut attendre quelques heures et j'ai hâte de voir mes patients.

John s'inclina et la suivit quand elle se dirigea vers son infirmerie.

-Je vous ait en effet bien souvent éloignés d'eux ces derniers temps. Je m'en excuse.

-Je m'inquiétait à ce moment-là davantage de votre état que du leur. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas encore eu quelqu'un de si gravement malade que je n'ose m'absenter et je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous en vouloir.

John ne répondit pas et hocha distraitement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Claire prit bien garde de ne pas l'interrompre et réunit rapidement ce dont elle avait besoin pour sa tournée dans un large panier. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la maison des premiers patients de Claire, se contentant d'échanger quelques banalités sur le temps ou le voyage de la veille pendant une partie du cours trajet. Finalement, John se mit à la questionner sur les patients qu'elle voyait mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de lui en parler avant qu'ils en atteignent la porte et que Claire ne se retrouve alpaguée par une mère inquiète pour ses enfants fiévreux. Elle se mit à l'ouvrage, consciente du regard attentif de John sur elle.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula de la même manière. Ils allèrent de maison en maison en marchant lentement dans un silence presque confortable, entrecoupé par des discussions sur les patients de Claire. John était visiblement étonné par ses méthodes, fort éloignées des médecins de l'époque et avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Finalement, il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis le matin.

-Vous êtes une femme douée et intelligente Claire, cela ne fait pas le moindre doute. Je comprend d'autant moins à quel jeu vous jouez. Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je ressent pour Jamie. Comment pouvez-vous être ravie à l'idée de m'accueillir ici et de...

Il n'acheva pas son idée, s'étouffant presque sur ses mots. Claire ne savait toujours pas précisément ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Jamie la veille après son départ, mais elle doutait que c'était ce dont-il n'osait parler.

-Vous ai-je déjà dit que j'étais mariée avant d'épouser Jamie ?

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir en détournant ainsi la conversation, John fronça du sourcil et chercha visiblement dans ses souvenirs.

-Je crois me souvenir que vous l'avez mentionné dans l'une de vos lettres, qu'il était alors mort depuis peu.

-Je doute de l'avoir formulé ainsi. J'ai plus probablement dit que je l'avais perdu depuis peu.

-Peut être. La formulation a-t-elle son importance ?

-Sans doute, puisque j'ai été en quelque sorte bigame pendant près de vingt ans.

Cette fois, John s'étouffa littéralement, estomaqué par sa révélation. Claire ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se précipiter à son aide pour l'aider à retrouver son souffle.

-Je m'excuse. J'ai été quelque peu brutale.

-Brutale ? Vous avez failli me tuer !, s'exclama John. Jamie le sait-il ?

-Depuis les premiers mois de notre mariage. Je vous raconterait les détails si vous le souhaitez mais mon but n'était pas de vous surprendre avec cette révélation. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai aimé Jamie en dépit de moi-même et du bon sens et que pendant un temps j'ai continué à aimer Franck. Quand j'ai cru Jamie mort et que je suis retournée auprès de lui, je n'en était plus capable. Mon amour pour Jamie était trop fort, notre séparation avait été trop brutale et Franck, pour notre malheur à tous deux, ressemblait trop à un autre homme que je haïssait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Jamie.

-Et ignorant que Jamie était en vie, vous êtes restée presque vingt ans avec lui. Pourquoi ?

-Je vous le raconterai aussi, éluda Claire en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Brianna. Venons en à l'essentiel. J'ai aimé deux hommes au cours de ma vie et il y eut un moment où je les ai aimé en même temps. Pas de la même manière, pas avec la même intensité, mais en même temps. Alors, comment pourrais-je juger ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

-Comptez-vous me voler Jamie ?

John rit doucement, sans sourire.

-J'en serais bien incapable, reconnut-il avec chagrin.

Claire s'empêcha de ressentir du soulagement en entendant cette confession. Elle ressentait une véritable affection pour John. Elle savait que Jamie ne la quitterait jamais. Cependant, entendre de la bouche de John qu'elle ne risquait rien était rassurant. Cela lui permettait de véritablement donner sa bénédiction à ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle passa son bras sous celui de John et reprit sa marche.

-Vous faites partie de cette famille, la famille que Jamie et moi nous sommes construite et qui n'a jamais été faite que de pièces rapportées. Murtagh était le parrain de Jamie et le prétendant de sa mère, Fergus un voleur des rues de Paris que nous avons recueilli. Marsali est la fille de l'épouse qu'a prise Jamie pendant mon absence, devenant lui aussi bigame. Doutez-vous encore de votre place ici, avec nous ?

Doucement, John arracha son bras à l'emprise de Claire. Il était pâle et sa main tremblait. Il semblait faire un effort inhumain pour rester calme.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir madame. M'en voudrez-vous de vous laisser terminer vos visites seule ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner entre les arbres, le pas ferme, mais visiblement troublé. Il passait par les mêmes tourments qu'elle et Jamie tandis qu'ils voguaient vers la Jamaïque. Claire compatissait, et se demandait s'il parviendrait aux mêmes conclusions qu'eux.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de cogiter là dessus les habitants de Fraser's Ridge l'occupèrent le restant de la journée avec leurs divers problèmes. Il y avait des rhumes à soigner, des fractures à remettre d'aplomb et une dizaine d'autres petits maux suffisamment absorbants pour que Claire ignore John et Jamie pour le reste de la journée. Même après être rentrée, elle prit à peine le temps d'adresser deux mots à Jamie et Willie qui discutaient sur le perron avant de se laisser absorber par son travail dans l'infirmerie. Peut être était-elle secrètement soulagée d'avoir un prétexte pour ne pas avoir le temps de se poser des questions. Elles s'en était suffisamment posé pendant leur aller retour vers Charleston.

Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'elle revit paraître John alors que toute la famille commençait à s'attabler autour de la table dressée par Marsali dans la grande maison. Pendant la journée, Ian et Fergus avaient commencé à meubler davantage celle-ci, donnant à la pièce un aspect plus convivial.

On jeta à John des regards curieux en voyant l'état de ses bottes puis tous se mirent à manger avec appétit. On complimenta Marsali sur sa cuisine et tous écoutèrent avec indulgence Willie décrire en détail chaque animal et chaque plante qu'il avait pu observer. Jamie buvait ses paroles avec bonheur et le complimenta sur sa mémoire, mais John resta largement silencieux, se contentant d'approuver d'un hochement de tête chaque fois que l'enfant lui demandait de confirmer qu'ils étaient dans un endroit magnifique. Claire ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil furtifs, cherchant sur son visage une indication de ce qu'il avait décidé. À deux reprises, elle surprit Jamie en faire autant.

Claire avait espéré être discrète et Jamie aussi, probablement. Cependant, le reste de la famille ne s'y trompa pas. Aucun Fraser, qu'il porte ce nom de naissance ou soit une pièce rapportée, n'était un imbécile. Fergus en particulier jetait à Claire des regards curieux. Il savait parfaitement que son visage dévoilait tout et Claire fit des efforts monstrueux pour rester impassible tout au long du repas. Elle se retint de rougir à plusieurs reprises et prit grand soin de garder son verre dans une main pour s'empêcher de froisser sa serviette avec nervosité. Son pied par contre, se mit plusieurs fois à tapoter fébrilement le plancher, faisant doucement trembler le banc.

Une fois les estomacs remplis, la conversation se tarit très vite. Willie et le bébé s'étaient endormis au cours du repas, le premier sur les genoux de John, le second dans les bras de Marsali. Celle-ci et Fergus finirent par se jetter un rapide regard et se levèrent presque en même temps.

-Je peux voir que vous êtes encore fatigués du voyage, nota Marsali en s'inclinant poliment vers John. Nous n'allons pas vous fatiguer davantage.

-Oui, ajouta Fergus, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Je suis à peu près sûr que vous avez encore bien des choses à vous dire... ou faire avant de dormir.

John laissa échapper un bruit de gorge proprement horrifié. Claire lui jeta d'abord un regard amusé avant de réaliser pourquoi le noble anglais avait légèrement blêmit. Elle et Jamie savaient qu'ils étaient parmi des parents qui jamais ne les trahirait ou les mépriseraient. John lui, risquait sa vie et sa carrière chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approchait de trop prêt de la vérité. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il n'avait jamais confié ce qu'il était à sa propre famille. Combien en avait-elle vu de ces jeunes hommes à l'hôpital, le visage en sang, confessant les yeux rivés au sol qu'ils s'étaient disputés avec leur famille, tandis qu'un autre, qui ne pouvait officiellement qu'être un ami, leur tenait la main en tremblant ? Elle éprouva une nouvelle et puissante poussée de compassion et d'affection envers John et tandis la main pour saisir la sienne de l'autre côté de la table. Il leva des yeux étonnés vers elle et Claire lui sourit brièvement avant de reporter son regard vers leurs visiteurs et croisa celui de Marsali. La jeune femme avait vu le geste de Claire et rougit avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de marmonner quelques rapides mots en g _àidhlig. Elle parlait trop vite et trop bas pour que Claire soit sûre d'avoir compris mais elle semblait questionner la folie des Fraser sa propre santé mentale de les avoir rejoint contre l'avis de sa mère. Elle souriait cependant et s'inclina à nouveau devant John._

 _-Ce que veut dire mon idiot d'époux, lord John, c'est que nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous. Fraser's Ridge n'est pas encore grand chose, mais nous sommes écossais. Il y a toujours de la place pour la famille._

John aussi avait vu le regard de Margali s'attarder sur leurs mains et Claire sentit celle de l'anglais se crisper tandis qu'elle parlait. Quand elle se tut, il inclina la tête en silence pour la remercier mais resta terriblement tendu jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée sur le jeune couple et son enfant.

Jamie s'appuya alors contre la porte, la maintenant fermée et rit doucement.

-Je n'ai pas élevé des imbéciles, soupira-t-il.

C'était si proche de ce que pensait Claire un peu plus tôt dans la soirée qu'elle se mit à rire à son tour, tout aussi nerveusement que Jamie. John leur jeta un regard interloqué.

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir parvenir à jamais vous comprendre, l'un comme l'autre.

Il dit ça avec tristesse, presque fatalisme, comme s'il n'arrivait même pas à être jaloux de ce que Claire partageait avec Jamie. Elle avait beau s'être fait des dizaines de promesses, Claire éprouva une pincée de satisfaction à cette idée. Elle était prête, vraiment, à partager Jamie avec lui, à l'aimer aussi à sa manière. Savoir que John considérait qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler leur communion l'emplissait d'aise pourtant et elle en eut honte avant de se reprendre. Elle n'était pas parfaite. D'ailleurs, si leur situation était renversée, elle était certaine que John ressentirait la même chose.

Elle saisit à nouveau sa main et le força à croiser son regard.

-Comment le pourriez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle doucement. Il y a tant de choses que Jamie et moi nous avons tues... Mais si vous devez faire partie de notre famille, vous avez le droit de savoir.

-Et si je ne le souhaite pas ?

La voix de John se brisa presque sur le dernier mot et Claire sentit sa gorge se serrer également. À sa place elle serait probablement incapable de refuser et pourtant sa fierté se révolterait contre cette seule idée. Si John partait demain, c'était qu'il avait bien plus de force, ou d'orgueil qu'elle même n'en avait.

Jamie s'avança et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de John.

-Je vous confierais ma vie et mon âme, John, vous le savez. Peu importe votre décision, vous avez mérité depuis longtemps notre confiance et nos secrets. Y compris celui là que nous n'avons jamais confié qu'à une seule personne.

-J'écoute alors.

L'anglais les défia du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à les voir reculer. Claire ouvrit la bouche, mais Jamie secoua la tête.

-Pas ce soir Sassenach. Dieu m'est témoin que cette histoire est déjà suffisamment difficile à croire en pleine journée. À cette heure de la nuit et à la simple lueur du feu ? John serait en bon droit de croire que nous nous moquons de lui.

-Jamais, protesta ce dernier avec chaleur.

-Faites moi confiance mon ami. Attendez demain pour ce récit.

-D'accord, si j'ai votre parole. Mais cela mis à part, nous devons quand même parler et cette conversation là il me semble sera plus facile de nuit qu'en pleine journée.

Il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait capable de dormir sans obtenir quelques réponses pour apaiser leurs tourments respectifs. Jamie hocha la tête lentement. Claire le devina troublé, aussi impatient que réticent à l'idée de cette conversation. Ses propres entrailles bougeaient à cette idée et la main de John, qui s'était échappé des siennes, tremblait légèrement. L'anglais avait le dos droit et le menton levé avec défiance, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'assurance dans ses yeux.

Aucun d'eux ne savait comment commencer, ni probablement quoi dire. Claire finit par se lever et défroissa ses jupes avec nervosité.

-Aller donc coucher William, proposa-t-elle d'une voix qui ne trembla, pas à son grand soulagement. Nous parlerons ensuite.

Les deux hommes baissèrent ensemble leurs yeux vers l'enfant qui reposait toujours sur le banc, les yeux fermés et la tête sur les genoux de John. Au cours de la conversation, ils avaient totalement oublié sa présence, tout comme Claire elle-même. Il était bon qu'il soit visiblement profondément endormi ou bien ils auraient du répondre à de difficiles questions.

Tous trois échangèrent un sourire amusé et Jamie s'empara délicatement de l'enfant afin de permettre à John de se lever. Après un court instant de réticence, il le lui rendit et l'homme et l'enfant disparurent dans le couloir. En silence, Jamie et Claire s'empressèrent de faire disparaître les traces du repas. Jamie finissait de ranimer le feu quand John réapparut. Il avait prit son temps, ou William s'était réveillé et il avait attendu qu'il s'assoupisse à nouveau. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant où s'installer pour commencer cette difficile conversation. Il était évident qu'il était tenté de mettre la table en protection entre lui et eux.

Jamie se redressa, reposant le tisonnier.

-Approchez-vous John, il fait meilleur ici et vous avez encore mauvaise mine.

Il hésitait encore et Claire prit les devants en s'emparant de son bras et en le traînant à moitié vers les fauteuils qu'avaient ramené Fergus et Ian dans la journée. Il n'y en avait que deux et Jamie s'assit sur l'accoudoir de celui où Claire s'installa.

-William s'est bien endormi ?, demanda-t-elle. Le lit de l'infirmerie est-il assez grand pour vous accueillir tous les deux ?

-Ce sera parfait. Je dois d'ailleurs vous féliciter, vous semblez prête à toute éventualité, si j'en crois les étagères remplies que j'ai vu ce matin.

Claire inclina la tête en souriant du compliment, puis inspira profondément. Le moment fatidique était venu, celui qu'elle craignait, mais avait largement provoqué.

-Il faudra songer à vous installer une chambre particulière, si vous décidez de rester.

Avec une synchronisation presque parfaite, les deux hommes se redressèrent. Claire pouvait sentir la main de Jamie sur son épaule. De son pouce, il lui caressait la naissance du cou. Elle se demanda vaguement si demain ce serait sur l'épaule de John qu'il s'appuyait ainsi.

John lui adressa un regard inquisiteur, ignorant totalement Jamie.

-Êtes vous vraiment consciente de ce que vous proposez ? Fraser's Ridge est minuscule. Les gens jaserons et se moqueront, de vous en particulier Claire. Vous ne méritez pas d'être celle que l'on regarde avec condescendance parce que son mari...

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, mais refusait toujours de regarder Jamie. C'est le feu qu'il fixa plutôt.

-Je sais dans quoi nous nous engagerions, répondit Claire, aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait. La discrétion sera de mise hors de ses murs, mais j'ai toujours pensé que ce qui se passe au sein d'une maison ne concerne que les habitants, tant que personne ne souffre.

-De la discrétion ? Votre famille sait déjà, ou soupçonne la réalité.

-Et ils ne diront rien. Notre bonheur est tout ce qui leur importe. Fergus et Marsali vous accepterons comme des membres de la famille et il n'en sera plus jamais question si nous n'en parlons pas d'abord.

John chercha confirmation de ses propos dans les yeux de Jamie, puis fixa à nouveau ceux de Claire.

-Et vous seriez prête à partager votre mari, sans protester ? Non pas pour quelques jours, pour quelques mois ou quelques années, jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous peut être.

-Pas sans conditions.

John hocha la tête, comme s'il s'en doutait. Claire avait déjà eu le temps d'y réfléchir et savait en encourageant cette relation ce qu'elle était prête à accepter. Elle était prête à partager l'amour de Jamie et à découvrir avec lui comment aimer ce bel anglais pour qui elle éprouvait désormais tant d'affection. Elle aurait toujours l'essentiel de l'amour de Jamie de toute manière. Il y avait un point sur lequel elle savait déjà qu'elle serait intraitable. Quoi qu'il se passe, Jamie rejoindrait toujours leur lit pour s'endormir contre elle. Elle avait passé vingt ans à rêver qu'elle se réveillait dans ses bras et elle ne laisserait personne l'empêcher d'en profiter jusqu'à sa mort.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, John ne demanda pas ce qu'étaient ces conditions. Il continua plutôt à la pousser dans ses retranchements.

-Il est évident qu'il y aurait des conditions. Mais seriez-vous capable de le partager sans jalousie ?

-La jalousie n'est pas évitable, de votre côté comme du mien, mais nous aimons suffisamment Jamie pour être capable de réagir en adultes intelligents.

-J'ai embrassé Jamie hier soir, la coupa John, presque brutalement.

Claire ferma les yeux, inspira deux fois et les rouvrit. Oui, la jalousie était là, discrète mais réelle. Ce n'était pas un brasier dévorant, mais un picotement désagréable quelque part dans ses entrailles. Elle pouvait vivre avec cependant et elle sourit à John. Sur son épaule, le doigt de Jamie arrêta de faire des cercles. Sa main était légèrement moite.

-Je crois que j'ai aimé ce baiser, souffla Jamie.

Il l'avait dit si bas que John avait à peine pu l'entendre, mais il riva aussitôt son regard dans le sien. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange poignant d'espoir, de désir et d'incrédulité qui serra le cœur de Claire. Elle n'était pas, ne serait jamais amoureuse de lui mais il y avait une telle sincérité dans son regard qu'elle était définitivement prête à l'accueillir au sein de son ménage. D'ailleurs, avec le talent de Jamie pour se mettre dans les ennuis, même à leur âge, elle aurait bien besoin de l'aide de John pour contenir son ardeur. Bien sûr, Jamie devait songer exactement la même chose en pensant à elle.

Elle s'empara de la main de Jamie et y déposa un baiser tout en cherchant son regard. Il cessa aussitôt de fixer John et se laissa glisser au sol pour enfouir un instant sa tête dans le giron de Claire, sans lâcher sa main. Sa respiration était saccadée et son pouls étatique. Avec un détachement clinique, elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas cela aussi pour finir de soigner le traumatisme de Jamie et éloigner à jamais l'ombre de Jack Randall.

La honte de Jamie, à la seule idée d'avoir aimé le baiser d'un autre homme, était palpable. Jamie avait tu cette attirance et ce baiser toute la journée et elle en voyait le résultat. Elle ne l'avait pas vu si dégoutté par lui-même depuis des années. Il était probablement d'autant plus dégoutté qu'il se méprisait de réagir ainsi face à John. Cette vue déchirait le cœur de Claire.

John se leva, en silence, et Claire redressa la tête. Il avait la tête baissée et son teint était plus pâle que jamais. Il refusa de croiser son regard et se dirigea vers la porte, pressé visiblement de disparaître mais tâchant de le faire le plus discrètement possible, par égard pour Jamie. Claire aurait voulu le rappeler, lui jurer qu'il n'était pas la cause de l'effondrement de Jamie, ou à peine, mais ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

-Jack Randall, murmura Jamie.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la pièce encore presque vide et figèrent sur place John qui se retourna.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, continua Jamie d'une voix rauque. La vie de Claire était en jeu.

John revint s'asseoir, tirant son fauteuil pour le rapprocher du leur. Il déglutit, une fois, deux fois, cherchant visiblement ses mots. Sur ses genoux, ses mains se tordirent brièvement.

-J'avais quatorze ans et je venais de rentrer dans l'armée, avoua-t-il à son tour.

Claire et Jamie tendirent tous deux une main pour s'emparer des siennes.


	5. Jamie (2)

Avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

 **JAMIE**

Jamie ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait proche de s'endormir, une bouffée de haine lui dévorait les entrailles et il était forcé de se lever et de faire quelque pas pour éteindre sa colère. Il prenait soin de rester le plus silencieux possible car Claire, elle, avait la chance d'avoir pu succomber au sommeil.

Plutôt que de se glisser une septième fois auprès d'elle, il finit par abandonner la partie. Il avait de toute manière besoin de se soulager, et puis, il mourrait de soif. D'avoir parlé toute une partie de la nuit, de ces choses dont il ne parlait jamais s'il pouvait l'éviter, l'avait laissé avec la gorge sèche. Plus tôt il avait été incapable de boire tant sa gorge était nouée, mais quand il descendit, l'eau tiède du broc, posé trop prêt de la cheminée, lui parut un délice. Il était trop tôt pour un whisky, le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir il en aurait bien eu besoin pourtant pour étouffer ce qui brûlait dans ses entrailles. Au lieu de ça, il s'empara du châle que Claire avait laissé traîné sur le fauteuil et sortit s'installer sur le perron. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et s'emmitoufla dans le châle. Il faudrait qu'il fabrique un fauteuil à installer là, une fois que tout le reste de la maison serrait meublé. Au moins, il verrait le soleil se lever sur ses terres.

Peu à peu, il put commencer à distinguer le faîte des arbres et la silhouette de la cabane de Fergus et Marsali. Tout n'était que nuances de gris et des pins s'élevait une odeur qui était presque celle de ses forêts écossaises.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant faiblement et John apparut, déjà habillé et rasé de frais.

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu du bruit. Avez vous dormi un peu au moins ?

-Pas beaucoup plus que vous, répondit Jamie, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de faire toilette comme si j'allais à Buckingham Palace.

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous autres écossais êtes des hommes des bois que je dois vous imiter.

John referma la porte et fit quelques pas pour s'installer sur les marches, à quelque distance de Jamie. Celui-ci lui en était reconnaissant. Un oiseau commença à pépier et ils se turent pour l'écouter tout en cherchant dans quel arbre il pouvait bien nicher.

-Je comprends mieux l'attirance qu'i vivre en gentleman retiré sur ses terres, murmura finalement John. Il y a quelque chose de diablement reposant à simplement observer la nature.

-Attendez de voir ce qu'i faire une fois le soleil levé. Vous regretterez bien vite vos paroles John.

-Mettriez-vous vos invités au travail ?

-Vous m'y avez bien mis à Helwater. Je devine maintenant que vous deviez prendre grand plaisir à me voir travailler en simple chemise.

Ils se figèrent tous deux. C'était la première fois que Jamie était capable de plaisanter sur cette chose et il était prit par surprise. John l'était aussi, et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme hésitant à répondre sur le même ton ou à se taire.

-Mon Dieu oui, finit-il par confesser, mais je vous jure m'en être chaque fois voulu terriblement.

Jamie leva une main pour l'arrêter.

-Je vous crois.

Il ne précisa pas qu'il le croyait, désormais. John l'avait sans doute bien compris, mais ne semblait pas offusqué. Il regardait l'horizon d'un air songeur, en souriant presque. Sur son genoux, ses doigts battaient doucement la mesure. À nouveau, Jamie se sentit en colère. Il avait été si dégoutté par ce que John était qu'il n'en avait pas réalisé que lui aussi souffrait du même traumatisme. Il revoyait parfaitement l'enfant de seize ans qu'il avait affronté peu avant Prestompans. Il se revoyait lui-même au même âge.

Il serra la main si fort qu'il sentit quelques gouttes de sang perler. Vivre pareille horreur si jeune... Lui-même ne s'était relevé que grâce à la pugnacité de Claire. La _sassenach_ refusait d'abandonner un blessé sur le champ de bataille, fut-il spirituel. John n'avait pas eu de Claire, juste sa propre d'énergie pour survivre à sa propre épreuve.

Et Jamie l'avait vu, et traité comme un prédateur.

-Comment avez-vous pu ?, demanda-t-il et John lui lança un regard curieux. Subir cette horreur et continuer à aimer les hommes ?

John haussa les épaules avec une feinte nonchalance. Jamie sentit néanmoins que cette question l'avait blessé, même s'il était bien en peine de comprendre pourquoi.

-J'avais déjà compris depuis longtemps que mon attirance me portait vers mon propre sexe. Ce qui m'est arrivé n'a rien à voir avec ce fait.

Il se tut subitement et détourna le regard. Jamie s'interrogea. John avait-il jamais parlé de cela avec quiconque, à part à d'éventuels amants ou avait-il tout gardé scellé en lui jusqu'à la nuit précédente ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti de pitié particulière pour les sodomites. Maintenant, il réalisait que John n'était pas seulement écrasé par le poids de la peur d'être découvert et chassé de l'armée, vilipendé par ses pairs et exécuté de manière infamante. Il vivait avec la certitude d'être condamné et dénoncé par tous ceux qui seraient informé et regardé avec horreur jusque dans sa propre famille. L'épée de Damoclès semblait retenue par un fil d'acier en comparaison.

La colère de Jamie se retourna contre lui-même. Il ne s'excusa pas cependant de son comportement. John ne voudrait pas de sa pitié et comprenait désormais les raisons de son refus viscéral de ce qu'il était. Il ne voudrait pas davantage de ses excuses. Ce bougre d'homme lui avait déjà probablement pardonné cent fois.

Une bouffée d'affection le saisit, le prenant par surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant, depuis que John avait ressurgit dans sa vie. Chaque fois, il était pris de cours pourtant.

-Splendide, murmura John d'une voix nouée par l'émotion.

Jamie reporta son attention sur le spectacle qu'offrait le lever du soleil sur la vallée. Il avait déjà eu des dizaines d'opportunités de l'admirer, mais il le prenait toujours à la gorge, le rendant aussi muet que John. Celui-ci reprit finalement la parole, quand les mots lui revinrent après que le soleil eut finit de se répandre dans la vallée et que des centaines d'oiseaux se mirent à pépier.

-Je comprends que vous ayez fait construire cette maison ici. S'éveiller tous les matins face à ce spectacle...

-Vous pourriez le contempler avec nous, si vous décidez de rester.

À nouveau, le regard de John se fit distant. Jamie l'avait vu faire de même la veille, et plusieurs fois depuis Charleston, chaque fois que Claire ou lui envisageaient cette solution. Il se leva et vint prendre place à ses côtés sur les marches. S'il se tenait aussi prêt, John ne pourrait pas prétexter de la position désagréable pour son cou pour détourner le regard.

-Vous ne nous croyez pas quand nous vous offrons une place ici.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous offrez, Jamie.

-Non, confessa-t-il sans peine, mais vous non plus.

-Vous ne ressentez pas pour moi ce que je ressent pour vous.

-Peut être pas. Pour le moment.

Malgré toute son affection pour John, il fallut que Jamie se fasse violence pour arracher ces mots de sa propre bouche. Il était parfaitement sincère, mais, même en ayant cette fois parfaitement confiance en son ami et ses intentions, il était difficile d'avouer cela. John daigna enfin le regarder en face.

-C'est un saut dans l'inconnu John, pour chacun de nous. Ne prétendez pas mieux savoir quel en sera le résultat. Je vous permet de douter de la nature de mes sentiments, mais pas de leur réalité, ou de leur profondeur. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne demande qu'à savoir si je peux vous rendre vos sentiments comme vous l'espérez ou non.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-S'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr dans cette histoire, c'est que nous saurons nous quitter en amis et le rester jusqu'au bout.

La commissure des lèvres de John se releva et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement.

-De cela je n'ai pas le moindre doute non plus. Je ne pourrais jamais cesser d'être votre ami Jamie, quelle que soient les circonstances. Nous nous retrouverions face à face sur un champ de bataille que je le serais toujours.

Jamie aurait rit avec lui si les paroles de Claire ne résonnaient pas à ses oreilles. Une guerre venait bel et bien et John risquait de se retrouver du côté opposé au leur, une fois de plus. Ils devaient vraiment parler de tout cela. Restait à espérer que Claire se réveille rapidement afin qu'ils puissent en parler avant que les problèmes quotidiens de Fraser's Ridge ne réclament toute leur attention.

John lui jeta un regard inquisiteur et Jamie s'efforça de le rassurer du regard. Après un instant d'hésitation, son ami décida visiblement de laisser tomber l'affaire pour le moment. Dans la maison, un craquement se fit entendre à l'étage. Claire se réveillait et descendrait bientôt. Jamie n'avait pas encore envie de bouger pourtant et resta assis là à côté de John. Claire saurait bien les trouver.

-Jusqu'où s'étend le domaine exactement ?, demanda finalement John. J'ai eu un bel aperçu des terres alentours en marchant hier mais je suis parti plutôt dans l'autre direction.

-Jusqu'au bas de la vallée là bas, à l'endroit où la rivière commence à tourner.

-Vraiment ? Vous devrez me conduire là-bas à l'occasion alors, que je puisse constater si le paysage est vraiment aussi beau qu'il en a l'air vu d'ici.

C'était une offre de paix. Ravi et soulagé de voir son offre tacitement acceptée, Jamie rit doucement et serra brièvement l'épaule de John. De là, ils verraient bien ce qui se produirait. Il réalisa soudain que la colère qu'il ressentait, contre lui-même, contre ceux qui les avaient fait souffrir, avait presque disparu. Bien sûr, cette colère ne le quitterait jamais vraiment, mais il vivait avec depuis Wentworth Prison et elle était redevenue tolérable. La honte par contre, cette honte qu'il ressentait encore alors même qu'il savait qu'elle était irrationnelle, avait disparut. Cette fois, c'était peut être pour de bon. Il respira profondément et sentit un nœud entre ses épaules se dénouer.

-Je suis désolé, murmura John.

Jamie fronça les sourcils cherchant à deviner où les pensées de John l'avaient entraîné et si elles avaient suivi le même chemin que les siennes.

-Si j'avais su, jamais je ne vous aurait fait des avances. Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point...

Jamie revit la main de John caresser la sienne avec tendresse et hésitation, dans les appartement de John à Ardsmuir Prison.

-N'en parlons pas. J'ai été tout aussi aveugle et insensible. Et puis, même si je vous ai haï et méprisé ce soir là, je ne vous ai jamais remercié non plus. Je vivais alors dans un endroit terrible, et pas seulement dans les geôles froides d'Ardsmuir. Ce soir-là... je croyais vraiment avoir perdu Claire à tout jamais et c'est la première fois où j'ai pu parler d'elle sans que cela me fasse souffrir. Pouvoir parler d'elle en n'ayant que les bons moments entre elle m'a fait un bien terrible et j'ai mieux dormi après cela.

-Tant mieux. J'ai longtemps regretté ce geste et pas seulement à cause de votre refus. Vous souffriez encore visiblement de la perte de Claire et vous séduire à ce moment là aurait été profiter de votre faiblesse.

Jamie grogna. John n'aurait profité de rien du tout. Il l'aurait tué avant qu'il ait eu le temps de commencer quoi que ce soit, même s'il avait du lui défoncer le crâne avec ses poings. Il se retint de le dire néanmoins et plaça sa main sur celle de John, posée sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, et la serra brièvement. Le regard de John se posa sur leurs deux mains liées puis remonta jusqu'au visage de Jamie. Sans le quitter des yeux, il dégagea son pouce de sous la main de Jamie et, comme à Ardsmuir, caressa du pouce le dos de ses doigts.

Jamie resta imperturbable. Il ne ressentait ni colère, ni dégoût, ni honte et s'il frissonna, ce n'était pas non plus de froid. Il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Que le Seigneur le prenne en pitié !

Soudainement, John arrêta son geste. Son visage s'était figé et Jamie se retourna. Claire se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celle-ci n'avait pas grincé, cette fois Claire pouvait se tenir là depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle leur sourit.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez supporter ce froid. Je vais faire du thé.

Elle disparut à nouveau. Jamie leva un sourcil.

-Je n'ai pas froid. Il fait bien pire à l'aube dans les Highlands.

-J'aurais du mal à m'en plaindre. En Jamaïque, je rêvais de neige une nuit sur deux.

-Et l'autre ?

John lui lança un regard suffisamment éloquent pour que Jamie ne pose pas davantage de questions. À quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce genre de rêves ? Il préféra ne pas laisser son imagination s'aventurer dans ce domaine. Il était hors de question que sa curiosité ne ramène à la surface les souvenirs de Randall. Il n'avait rien à faire là, entre John et lui.

-Quelle peut bien être ma place entre Claire et vous ?, demanda celui-ci comme en un écho. La correspondance que nous avons échangé m'a fait découvrir une femme exceptionnelle et je la respecte énormément. Mais quelle femme, même Claire, approuverait ce marché ?

Jamie secoua les épaules pour faire fuir le froid qui avait commencé à pénétrer ses os.

-Nous vous voulons à nos côtés. Et Claire a été la première à proposer cet arrangement et à m'ouvrir les yeux. Sans son point de vue, j'aurais pu vous maudire et couper tout lien, puis m'en vouloir toute ma vie. Nous tenons tous les deux à voir avoir ici et à trouver un équilibre.

-Y compris si cet équilibre vous fait trouver le chemin de mon lit ?

La phrase était brutale mais si John tentait de le blesser ou de le faire fuir, il avait échoué lamentablement. Jamie haussa les épaules avec une indifférence étudiée.

-C'est un Rubicon qu'il nous reste à traverser.

John rit doucement et murmura quelque chose, si bas que Jamie dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Pourquoi dois-je toujours jeter ma raison aux orties pour ce satané écossais?

Sans doute pour la même raison qui poussait Jamie à faire de même pour Claire. Pour être tout à fait sincère, il était prêt à faire de même pour John et pas seulement à cause de la douzaine de dettes d'honneur qu'il avait à son égard. Il n'avait pas attendu de s'interroger sur ses sentiments pour être prêt à tout au nom de cette amitié inattendue.

Claire tira la porte du pied et vint s'installer entre eux deux, tenant avec précaution trois tasses de thé fumantes. La boisson réchauffa aussitôt les entrailles de Jamie et il jeta sur les épaules de sa femme son châle. Elle l'embrassa avec reconnaissance.

John, lui, émit un gémissement de contentement en buvant la première gorgée.

-Il faut croire que j'avais plus froid que je ne le pensais, reconnut-il.

Claire leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous soigner si vous attrapez la mort, déclara-t-elle sans en penser un seul mot. Depuis combien de temps vous tenez-vous là ?

Le soleil était désormais passé au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Jamie haussa les épaules en souriant. Un banc et une couverture seraient du plus bel effet sur le porche, une fois que tout le reste aurait été meublé. Il y avait tant à faire encore.

-Après notre pénible conversation d'hier, je n'ai pu trouver le sommeil, confessa John. D'autant que vous m'avez laissé avec la perspective d'une autre difficile conversation ce matin.

Claire grimaça et Jamie se retint de faire de même. John Grey était un homme très rationnel. Il allait être difficile de lui faire accepter son histoire.

-Je suppose qu'il est temps en effet. Je vous demande seulement d'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de poser vos questions.

-Je serais muet.

-Tout commença, je suppose, le deux mai 1743, juste après Beltane. Au cours de votre campagne en Écosse, vous êtes vous jamais trouvé à proximité d'un cercle de pierres ?

-Une fois ou deux je suppose.

-Savez-vous ce qu'ils sont ? Avez-vous senti quelque chose d'étrange à leur proximité ?

-C'est un reste des temps païens je suppose, mais à part leur aspect, je n'ai rien remarqué de notable.

-Mac Dubh !

Le cri leur fit tourner la tête. Un des nouveaux tenanciers s'approchait à grands pas. Jamie se leva pour l'accueillir. L'homme, un Grant de Balmore s'inclina devant Claire et salua de la tête John.

-On a besoin de votre aide Mac Dubh, une jument qui pouline et dont le travail s'annonce difficile.

-Je vous suis.

Il avala le fond de sa tasse de thé, regrettant de n'avoir rien pu se mettre sous la dent de plus consistant et se retourna vers Claire et John d'un air contrit. La première lui sourit.

-Je finirais de raconter sans toi. Bonne chance.

Il s'en voulait de partir. Claire avait eu bien du mal à lui raconter la vérité et John serait un public bien plus septique. Il ne pouvait cependant ignorer ses devoirs et suivit Tavish Grant à grands pas. Dieu fasse que la conversation et le poulinage se passent bien.

Fatigué, mais réjouit que la naissance se soit bien déroulée, Jamie nettoyait ses bras couverts de sang dans le ruisseau le plus proche quand John le rejoignit. Il était visiblement troublé et Jamie compatissait. Sa foi en Claire était totale, mais il avait passé bien des nuits blanches à s'interroger après sa révélation. Il finit rapidement de se nettoyer tout en regardant du coin de l'œil John se laisser glisser assez disgracieusement le long d'un arbre. Il avait le souffle court et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

-Nous ferions bien de rentrer, offrit Jamie. Le grand air n'a pas l'air de vous réussir.

-Il me fait toujours plus de bien que l'air vicié de la Jamaïque ou que celui du grand large, rétorqua John.

-Tout de même, rentrons que Claire vous examine.

Il s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever, mais John l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Je préférerais ne pas rentrer immédiatement. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour... Pensez-vous que ce soit vrai, en entièreté ?

-J'y crois. J'en ai eu suffisamment de preuves.

-Prestompans, Culloden...

-Et jusqu'à la date de mort de mon pire ennemi.

-Et sur le reste ? Cette guerre d'indépendance qu'elle dit approcher ?

Jamie hocha la tête et John reprit un moment son air songeur avant de froncer les sourcils.

-J'ai d'abord pensé que si vous me vouliez à vos côtés c'était surtout pour avoir William auprès de vous. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur, et encore moins après avoir appris que ce n'est pas un, mais trois enfants que vous avez perdu d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce disant, il lui offrit un regard plein de compassion.

-Il faudra que vous me parliez d'elle, ajouta-t-il. De Brianna.

Voilà pourquoi il était si près de se mettre à aimer John comme celui-ci l'espérait. L'existence même de Brianna était quelque chose de tristement douloureux et il ne pouvait la partager avec personne d'autre que Claire. Mais celle-ci portait d'une certaine manière le deuil d'une fille qu'elle avait vu grandir quand pour Jamie c'était un fantôme. Il ne pouvait que pleurer le sourire ravi qu'elle avait sur les « photographies » de Claire, à jamais perdues au fond de l'océan. John sentait d'instinct le mal qu'ils avaient à pleurer ensemble Brianna de deux manières si différentes. Pouvoir parler d'elle, à quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas plus connue que lui, était quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps désiré sans même le réaliser. Et John lui offrait de partager un peu ce vide qu'il portait en lui.

-John, reprit-il d'une voix nouée par l'émotion, je vous assure que William n'a jamais été la seule raison de poursuivre notre amitié et encore moins de vous inviter parmi nous.

-Je le crois maintenant. Ainsi les Colonies vont partir en guerre contre la couronne.

-Dans moins de six ans de cela, selon Claire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut empêcher ou retarder. Dieu m'est témoin que nous avons tout tenté pour arrêter les folles ambitions de Charles Stuart. L'Écosse entière a payé le prix de notre échec. De notre expérience, l'Histoire ne peut être changée, seulement nos histoires individuelles.

John laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Avec la rage que Claire met à soigner ceux qui souffre, combien de ces vies vous avez dû changer !, dit-il avant que sa voix ne se charge d'un léger reproche. Et maintenant, vous tâchez d'en faire de même avec moi.

C'était en partie vrai. Ils avaient pu sauver les hommes de Lallybroch. Avec la guerre qui s'annonçait, Jamie comptait bien sauver les vies de chaque habitant de Fraser's Ridge, et celles de John et William avec. Mais ce n'était pas ce que que sous-entendait John. Ni Claire, ni lui, ne comptaient les mettre en cage pour les protéger de ce conflit.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas votre couronne, murmura John en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais j'ai juré de la servir.

C'était là une autre raison d'aimer ce bougre d'anglais. Jamais il ne présupposais qu'il était fidèle de cœur à cette Angleterre qui avait détruit les espoirs des Highlanders et continuait de ravager ses terres. Il lui reconnaissait même le droit de la haïr et de trahir tout serment prêté envers elle par la force.

-Vous ferez votre devoir, approuva Jamie, et William aussi probablement car il sera d'âge à porter les armes quand la guerre commencera. Claire et moi ferons notre part également.

-Ce matin encore je parlais de nous tenir sur un même champ de bataille, l'épée levée. Je n'imaginais pas que cela pourrait arriver à nouveau, et si vite.

Le poids de la connaissance s'abattait sur les épaules de John. Elle le rongerait désormais, comme Jamie et Claire, insidieusement, le poussant toujours à se demander s'il pouvait changer les choses, faire pencher la balance du côté de l'Angleterre.

-J'espère que nous avons eu raison de vous apprendre tout cela.

-Je suis content que vous ayez eu assez confiance en moi pour le faire. Mais maintenant, nous savons tous deux qu'il faut que je parte.

Jamie fronça les sourcils. Pour la première fois de la journée, il peinait à voir le raisonnement de John, et n'approuvait pas la direction qu'il prenait.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Nous allons nous retrouver dans deux camps différents. Ce sera déjà suffisamment douloureux de se battre en sachant...

Sa voix se brisa et il se mit à tousser. Jamie tendit un bras pour l'aider à rester stable, mais s'empara de l'occasion pour lui prendre la parole.

-C'est justement pour cela que j'espère que vous resterez. Nous avons fait la guerre, vous, moi, Claire. Nous avons vécu plusieurs conflits et frôlé la mort, dix fois peut être. Six ans nous séparent de cette guerre. Quand dans six ans l'Angleterre et les Colonies seront en guerre, je veux me battre, mais je ne veux pas de regrets. Ne pas vous donner une chance, ce serait le plus grand de mes regrets.

La toux de John s'arrêta. Il le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et sa main qui serrait sont haut de chausse tremblait presque.

-Pensez-vous vraiment...

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Jamie lui sourit.

-Je pense, mon très cher John, que je suis capable de vous aimer. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous aimer de la manière dont vous le souhaitez mais...

-Je vous arrête immédiatement, Jamie. Je n'ai jamais attendu et je n'attendrais jamais rien de vous en ce sens.

Jamie soupira bruyamment.

-Je sais tout ça. Nous sommes d'accord, je n'offre rien et vous n'attendez rien. Ne pouvons pas simplement profiter du temps que nous avons ? Claire aussi vous aime, à sa manière et vous êtes le bienvenu ici. Que vous soyez là en tant qu'ami, ou autre.

Il ne pouvait prononcer le mot d'amant. Il ne savait pas si c'était là un pas qu'il voulait ou qu'il pouvait franchir. John lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis sourit. Il fit mine de se redresser et Jamie l'aida à se mettre d'aplomb puis le regarda s'épousseter la veste pour en ôter les feuilles et la mousse qui s'y étaient accrochées.

-Six ans, finit par dire John. Bien des choses peuvent se passer en six ans.

-Certes, sourit Jamie.

-Quelles sont les chances que votre charmante épouse m'utilise pour tester ses remèdes ?

-Très hautes, mais cela fait partie du marché et si cela peut vous rassurer, nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne à Fraser's Ridge. Évitez les ennuis et les petites bêtes invisibles qui transmettent les maladies et elle vous épargnera.

-Il va falloir que je m'attable avec elle pour discuter longuement de ce futur où les hommes volent dans le ciel et des bêtes invisibles vous rendent malade. Je regrette déjà d'avoir abandonné la lutte.

-Vous restez donc ?

Le cœur de Jamie battit plus vite dans sa poitrine. John lui sourit.

-Je suis trop faible face à vos volontés conjuguées. Je reste, pour un temps du moins. Le jour où mon honneur de soldat me forcera à partir, je le ferais, sans hésitations aucune.

Jamie s'empara de sa main et la serra.

-J'y compte bien et je ne vous estimerais pas autant dans le cas contraire. Maintenant, nous devrions vraiment nous hâter avant d'encourir la colère de Claire quand elle vous verra dans cet état. Y allons nous ?

John s'empara de son bras et lui fit galamment signe de le conduire aux mains de Claire. Quand il réalisa l'intimité de son geste, il se figea, visiblement anxieux à l'idée d'avoir franchi une limite. Ce n'était pas le cas, justement parce qu'il s'était posé la question. Jamie n'avait pas le moindre doute sur ses intentions. Il n'était pourtant pas capable de poser sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer, comme il le faisait avec Claire.

Aux débuts, quand il était tombé amoureux de Claire, il était toujours très précautionneux. Il croyait qu'elle était une jeune veuve éplorée et elle lui donnait l'impression d'une biche effarouchée. Il lui semblait qu'elle était prête à fuir au moindre geste de sa part, même s'il sentait également le caractère bien trempé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher. Après leur nuit de noce seulement elle avait vraiment cessé d'avoir le regard fuyant de quelqu'un qui cherchait à se sauver.

Cela n'avait rien à voir à ce qui se passait à présent. John et lui était trop précautionneux, trop attentifs à ne pas blesser l'autre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, ce n'était peut-être plus une bonne chose.

Jamie s'arrêta et regarda John droit dans les yeux.

-Avec ces difficiles sujets qu'il nous a fallu aborder, nous en avons oublié le sujet premier de la discussion d'avant hier.

Le regard de John s'abaissa jusqu'à ses lèvres et il émit un gémissement qui fit se dresser les poils sur la peau de Jamie. Il hocha la tête et, n'attendant que ce signal, John s'empara de ses lèvres.

Quand il les relâcha, Jamie du avaler une goulée d'air tant il avait le souffle court. John lui adressa un regard mi-contrit, mi-satisfait et Jamie hésitait à le lui faire ravaler ou à lui rendre la pareille. Il ne pouvait nier l'effet que John pouvait avoir sur lui, s'il le laissait faire. Qu'il soit damné, mais il avait profité de chaque seconde de ce baiser. Le premier l'avait laissé incertain et presque honteux. Celui-là le laissait pantelant et faisait naître des réactions qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir avoir face à un corps d'homme. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que cela signifiait pour le futur, mais c'était un début.

À sa grande satisfaction, John était tout aussi pantelant que lui et ses joues colorées, mais c'était peut être un signe de fièvre ou de fatigue plus que d'émotion. Il lui reprit d'autorité le bras pour l'entraîner vers la maison. Leur maison désormais, pour aussi longtemps que le souhaiterait John. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que lui et Willie allaient vraiment vivre auprès d'eux et il entendait bien profiter de chaque minute qu'ils lui accorderait.

Quand ils parvinrent en vue de la grande maison, Claire se tenait sur le perron, discutant avec Marsali tout en pilonnant avec ardeur des herbes dans un bol. Willie jouait non loin d'elles et se précipita dans les bras de John. Il ne ressentit qu'un léger pincement de jalousie. Claire se leva et il s'avança vers elle pour saisir son visage et l'embrasser doucement. Elle lui répondit puis s'éloigna un peu pour chercher sur son visage des traces de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il croyait avoir reprit une certaine contenance, mais ce n'était probablement pas le cas car elle sourit presque aussitôt.

-Ils restent, déclara-t-elle.

-Ils restent, répondit-il tout en sentant un sourire s'élargir sur ses lèvres. Ils restent.

Claire le lâcha pour aller enserrer brièvement John avant de saisir son bras et de l'entraîner manu militari vers l'infirmerie tout en l'admonestant de s'être aventuré si longtemps dehors par un temps humide. John la laissa faire, hochant la tête quand elle reprenait son souffle. En passant, il échangea un sourire d'indulgence avec Jamie. Claire ne le lâcherait pas avant d'être sûre de son total rétablissement désormais.

Il tendis la main de William.

-Nous devrions les suivre, pour être sûr que ton père écoute bien toutes les consignes de Claire.

-Dans notre chambre ?, demanda l'enfant. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il y a des ombres étranges sur le mur la nuit.

-Ce sont les herbes de Claire. Si tu le veux, elle pourra t'expliquer à quoi servent tout ce qu'il y a dans ses bocaux. C'est une grande guérisseuse. Et puis, quand elle se sera occupée de John, on pourra commencer à mieux vous installer. Vous méritez tous deux un plus grand lit dans une vraie chambre à l'étage.

Rassuré et impatient tout d'un coup, Willie accéléra le pas et tira Jamie pour suivre Claire et John. Il suivit son fils, tout en se demandant si son cœur n'allait pas exploser de joie.


	6. John (2)

**JOHN**

Il se passa une semaine avant que John ne trouve le courage de saisir une plume et d'enfin écrire à son frère. Il avait écrit et réécrit cette lettre plus de trente fois dans sa tête avant de décider qu'il ne pouvait plus trouver de raisons de repousser l'échéance.

Jamie était dehors, apprenant à William comment poser des collets. Claire était dans l'infirmerie, faisant l'inventaire de ce qu'il lui restait comme ingrédients. Il était à moitié tenté de la rejoindre. L'écouter parler de la médecine du XXe siècle était absolument fascinant, même s'il peinait encore à y croire.

Au lieu de ça, il dénicha une plume et du papier et s'installa face à la fenêtre pour profiter du soleil automnal. Il trempa sa plume, la posa sur le papier. Il salua Hal, s'enquérit de sa santé et de celle de sa famille puis se figea, le bout de la plume à un doigt du papier.

Comment aborder la suite ? Les phrases qu'il avait préparé lui échappaient à nouveau et il fixa longuement les trois maigres lignes qu'il avait écrites. La main de Claire se posa sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher.

-Est-ce si difficile d'écrire cette lettre ?

-Je ne sais comment m'y prendre pour que Hal ne prenne pas le premier bateau pour les colonies. Il me dira que j'ai perdu la tête.

-C'est parfois bon de la perdre un petit peu.

-Oui, reconnut John en pensant à la main de Jamie qui s'était un instant posé au creux de ses mains la veille. Mais pas au prix de l'honneur.

Claire leva un sourcil.

-Et votre séjour ici vous coûte votre honneur ?

-Non, pour l'instant. J'ai donné beaucoup à mon pays et même si je refusais de le reconnaître, vous avez eu raison de me forcer à prendre un vrai congé plutôt que de rentrer en Angleterre et de repartir en mission. Cette maudite fièvre m'a trop affaibli.

Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu devant Jamie, à quel point il se sentait encore faible quand il se redressait un peu trop vite ou qu'il marchait trop longtemps. C'était probablement stupide.

Claire se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Nous avons de la chance qu'aucun virus n'ait profité de votre faiblesse.

Les fameuses bêtes invisibles qui vous rendaient malade. Claire avait promis de trouver du matériel pour leur prouver leur existence. Il était impatient il avait beau avoir confiance il continuait à trouver cette histoire incroyable. Si Claire pouvait lui confirmer qu'elle disait vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait aussi raison à propos de la guerre à venir. L'honneur lui dicterait alors normalement de partir et de prévenir le gouvernement. Claire prétendait cependant qu'il était impossible d'empêcher le cours de l'Histoire et John avait vu l'état à laquelle l'Écosse avait été réduite après Culloden. Il la croyait sur ça au moins. Son honneur lui dictait néanmoins de se battre pour garder les colonies.

Il partirait au premier signe que les choses devenaient sérieuses.

-Je ferais mieux de m'y mettre, soupira-t-il en désignant la lettre à Claire.

Il s'attendait à la voir partir, mais elle s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que votre frère sait ?

-Nous n'en parlons jamais.

-Mais ?

-Mais Hal m'a évité un scandale une fois, au moins. Il doit le savoir et sa femme, Minnie, est trop futée pour ne pas le savoir aussi. Qui plus est, Hal connaît Jamie.

Il vit la tempête d'émotion dans les yeux de Claire. Sa compassion pour la vie cachée qu'il était habitué à mener depuis si longtemps, la tristesse à l'idée qu'il ne puisse se dévoiler même en famille. La honte succéda brièvement à ces deux émotions, sans doute parce qu'elle l'avait un temps méprisé pour ce qu'il était. Il lui pardonnait. Elle avait cessé de penser cela et elle savait quand aurait lieu la dernière exécution pour sodomie au Royaume-Uni. Quelque part entre 1830 et 1850 disait-elle. Il ne le verrait pas de son vivant, mais cette seule idée faisait battre le sang dans ses veines plus vite.

Enfin, le visage de Claire se décomposa. Elle venait de comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase.

-Pourrait-il soupçonner quelque chose, entre vous et Jamie ?

John ne put retenir un petit rire.

-S'il ne soupçonne rien après avoir vu les regards que je lui lançait jadis, c'est qu'il est stupide. Et mon frère est très loin d'être un imbécile.

Claire grimaça. Ils imaginaient tout deux trop facilement un futur où Hal débarquait à Fraser's Ridge pour forcer son frère à retrouver tous ses sens. Il l'appréhendait et l'espérait tout à la fois, mais il doutait que Claire le comprenne. Son sens du devoir était indéniablement fort, mais différent de celui d'un militaire, et se permettait parfois d'être égoïste et impulsive comme il n'avait jamais osé l'être.

Et jamais il n'avait tant voulu se le permettre. S'il avait été un autre homme, il aurait maudit le sort qui se chargerait de faire à nouveau de lui et de Jamie des ennemis. John devait bien constater qu'il était assez égoïste pour rester auprès de Jamie mais une part de lui-même aurait quand même souhaité que Hal le force à revenir à la raison.

Il reprit la plume en soupirant. Saisissant l'allusion, Claire se releva et posa brièvement sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis sûre que votre lettre sera très bien. Et sinon, nous serons recevoir votre frère.

John préférait ne pas imaginer Hal et Claire dans la même pièce et se contenta de sourire. Claire quitta la pièce et il se remit à écrire.

 _« Mon cher Hal, je t'avais promis de te tenir au courant de ma santé. Dans ma dernière lettre je t'informais de la probabilité que je passe au moins l'hiver chez des amis pour finir de me remettre de cette vilaine fièvre qui faillit m'emporter. William et moi sommes bien arrivés à bon port il y a une semaine et cet air frais fait déjà merveille sur ma santé. L'amie qui me soigne est désormais convaincue que d'ici quelques semaines, ces frissonnements que je ressent auront totalement disparus. J'ai suffisamment confiance en elle pour penser qu'elle a raison de vouloir me contraindre à prendre un peu de repos du service »_

Il détestait reconnaître que Claire avait raison. Il avait trop donné de lui-même ces derniers mois, voire ces dernières années. Il avait besoin de repos et désirait profiter davantage de Willie tant qu'il était encore à l'âge où on veut passer du temps avec son père. Si Claire et Jamie n'avaient pas insisté, il aurait probablement opté pour un congé prolongé dans une des propriété de Willie, le plus loin possible de l'Angleterre et de ceux qui pourraient bien vouloir le renvoyer en mission.

Il lui faudrait aussi s'occuper d'envoyer une demande de congé plus longue auprès de l'armée. Elle ne lui serait probablement pas refusée. S'en occuper serait sa priorité dès qu'il aurait finit sa lettre. Il relit ses dernières lignes et hocha la tête. Hal serait rassuré. Il trempa à nouveau sa plume dans l'encre et continua à écrire, plus serein.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas écrit à Hal et tout lui raconter prit du temps. Quand John reposa définitivement la plume, le soleil avait presque atteint son zénith. Plus aucun bruit de provenait de l'infirmerie, cependant, en tournant la tête, il vit par la fenêtre Claire s'affairer dans son jardin d'herbes. La nuque le tançait d'être resté si longtemps courbé et il se redressa, réunissant les différents feuillets de sa correspondance.

Il sortit sur le perron, juste à temps pour voir passer en courant Willie. Il était couvert de boue des pieds jusqu'à la ceinture.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Jamie alors que John s'apprêtait à crier à son fils de s'approcher. Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas se pencher au-dessus de l'enclos à cochon. Je lui ai dit d'aller se rincer dans la rivière avant de rentrer dans la maison pour finir de se débarbouiller.

-Dans cette eau glaciale ? Il va attraper la mort !

Il y avait aussi des sangsues dans le ruisseau, énormes. Il ne serait pas surpris si Willie revenait en hurlant. Jamie se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu perturbé.

-Elle n'est pas si froide et au moins nous serons sûrs qu'il se rappellera d'obéir la prochaine fois.

John n'était pas sûr d'approuver cette vision de l'éducation pour une jeune lord anglais. Ils en reparleraient, et il comptait bien obtenir gain de cause. Mais plus tard, quand Willie serait débarbouillé et en train de se réchauffer au coin du feu.

-Claire n'approuvera pas davantage, le rassura Jamie, toujours aussi perspicace. Et je te laisserait décider la prochaine fois. Tu es son père, après tout.

Cette simple phrase calma une grande partie de l'agacement de John.

-Si Willie désobéit à un ordre du propriétaire des lieux ou si ses actions présentent un danger quelconque aux habitants ou aux bêtes, j'estime naturel que le même propriétaire puisse décider de son châtiment, rétorqua-t-il gravement avant de sourire. Fais moi juste savoir ce que tu décides que je puisse t'épauler s'il vient se plaindre à moi. Je sais combien Willie peut être buté et percevoir de l'injustice alors qu'il est en tort.

-Très bien.

Jamie paraissait presque étonné par sa proposition. Quand ils avaient décidé que John resterait pour le moment à Fraser's Ridge, ils n'avaient pas réalisé que l'éducation de Willie pourrait être un point de tension entre eux. L'enfant ne pouvait avoir qu'un père et ils voulaient tous deux remplir ce rôle, même si Jamie tâchait de le nier.

-Si j'ai une place ici, auprès de toi et Claire, souffla-t-il, il va sans dire que tu en as une auprès de Willie. Si tu ne peux être son père, je tiens à ce que tu participes quand même à son éducation, et pas seulement pour lui montrer comment poser des collets ou monter à cheval.

Le soulagement se voyait dans les yeux de Jamie. Il s'empara brièvement de sa main pour la serrer.

-Merci.

Puis, il s'empara des lèvres de John.

Celui-ci resta figé une seconde, trop surpris pour réagir comme à chacune des trop rares fois où Jamie avait osé ce genre de geste. Jamie semblait avoir apprécié chaque baiser échangé et l'avait deux ou trois fois invité à l'embrasser, mais il ne prenait pas vraiment l'initiative. John avait rêvé de ça pendant des années.

Une fois passé l'instant de surprise, John fit un pas en arrière. Jamie le retint.

-J'ose espérer que tu ne me fais pas l'affront de croire que ce baiser est un remerciement pour me permettre d'être un petit peu le père de William. Je sais ce que j'ai proposé il y a des années mais nous n'en sommes plus là depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

John se souvenait de la honte et de la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti quand Jamie s'était offert à lui alors que son dégoût était visible dans sa posture. Inconsciemment, il y avait effectivement pensé quand Jamie l'avait embrassé. La tension dans ses muscles se relâcha, laissant place à de l'embarras. Jamie ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de s'excuser et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, résolument. Cette fois, John répondit avec enthousiasme.

Un bruit lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Le cœur battant, il s'éloigna de Jamie. Maintenant seulement, il réalisait leur stupidité. S'embrasser ainsi sur le perron, alors que n'importe qui pouvait venir chercher l'aide ou les conseils de Jamie... Il les avait condamné tous les deux à l'opprobre générale des habitants de Fraser's Ridge. Il devrait fuir, ne fut-ce que pour faire taire les commentaires et pour éviter à Claire un plus grand scandale encore. Celui-ci pouvait le rattraper à n'importe quel moment à présent. Même dans un coin si reculé des colonies, les nouvelles circulaient fort vite.

Jamie réagit également en s'éloignant vivement, comme si il était encore possible de convaincre la personne qui les avait surpris qu'elle avait mal vu. Très vite cependant, sa posture se fit moins défensive et John se retourna pour voir qui les avait surpris. Il espérait que c'était Claire, mais elle travaillait de l'autre côté de la maison. Elle ne serait pas venue depuis cette direction. Au moins était-il sûr que ce n'était pas Willie.

Fergus Fraser se tenait là, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air tranquille. On aurait dit qu'il ne se sentait aucunement concerné par la scène qu'il avait surpris.

-Fergus, le salua Jamie d'une voix presque étranglée. On a besoin de moi quelque part ?

-Pas du tout my lord, répondit joyeusement celui-ci. Pour autant que je sache, tout va bien, du côté des tenanciers comme pour la famille. Seulement, je sais que lord John comptait expédier une lettre et je venais voir si celle-ci était prête. Quelques hommes vont faire un tour en ville, nous avons besoin de pas mal de choses pour les prochaines semaines.

Perdu dans leur baiser, John avait fait tomber la lettre qu'il tenait à la main quand Jamie l'avait rejoint. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, le front en feu. Jamie lâcha une bordée de jurons dans sa langue.

-J'avais oublié qu'ils partaient ce matin, ajouta-t-il en anglais. Ont-ils besoin que je dresse une liste ? Et Claire aura peut être des réclamations pour son infirmerie.

-Pas du tout, je leur ai déjà donné vos instructions et je leur rapporte la liste des besoins pour l'infirmerie de madame.

-Et voici ma lettre, ajouta John en se redressant et la montrant au jeune homme.

-Parfais alors. Voulez-vous m'accompagner pour la leur porter, lord John ?

Il souriait en disant cela, mais John se souvint qu'il était presque un fils pour Jamie. Si le jeune homme avait été fort plaisant jusque là, il n'en serait plus ainsi à l'avenir et John n'avait guère d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il épargnerait au moins à Jamie d'entendre ce que Fergus avait à dire. Il acceptait tout juste de reconnaître ses sentiments pour lui, ce que son fils adoptif pensait de la situation le déchirerait. John au moins avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses.

Il tâcha d'échanger un regard avec Jamie, mais le visage de celui-ci s'était fermé. Il était indéchiffrable et cela faisait longtemps que John ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il ne savait pas si le changement n'était du qu'à l'arrivée de Fergus ou si Jamie regrettait la voie qu'il avait prise. Il ne pouvait pas lui poser la question pour le moment, aussi se détourna-t-il et tâcha de paraître plus serein qu'il ne l'était en vérité.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit-il à Fergus. Je vous laisse me guider.

-Je m'occupe de Willie, murmura Jamie quand John passa devant lui.

John hocha la tête, ne sachant trop comment réagir, et rejoignit Fergus. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'éloignèrent.

Fergus marchait vite et il régla son pas sur le sien. Par hasard, son regard se posa sur sa main de bois. Un soldat anglais la lui avait coupé quand il était enfant. Une autre raison pour le jeune homme d'être prévenu contre lui.

Après une semaine à profiter de l'hospitalité de Fraser's Ridge, John commençait à se faire à la topographie des lieux. Où que soient ces hommes qui s'apprêtaient à partir, Fergus ne lui faisait pas prendre un raccourci. Une fois qu'ils se furent enfoncés dans le bois, John s'arrêta.

-Il me semble que nul ne nous entendra ici. N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous nous avez fait passer par là ?

Fergus se retourna en souriant.

-J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez un peu d'intimité pour discuter. J'aurais bien proposé de le faire chez nous, mais Marsali a suggéré de le faire dehors pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés par les pleurs du bébé.

-Votre épouse est au courant ?

John était mortifié. Il s'en doutait un petit peu. Jamie, Claire et lui n'avaient pas été discrets les premiers jours après son arrivée.

-Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle approuve vraiment ce qui se passe. Étant donné que my lord a un temps été son père adoptif, ce n'est pas surprenant. Si cela peut vous rassurer, elle a mis également du temps à apprécier my lady.

Il dit cela presque sur un ton d'excuse. John se retrouva à le fixer longuement du regard, essayant de deviner s'il était sincère. Fergus se soumis à son inspection, puis haussa les épaules en souriant à nouveau.

-Pour ma part, je ne voit vraiment pas ce que je pourrais avoir à redire à ce qui se passe entre vous.

-Vraiment ?

-Si milady ne désapprouve pas, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Vous menez tous votre vie comme vous l'entendez. Marsali et moi sommes juste contents de les voir si heureux. La présence de Willie n'y est pas pour rien bien sûr, mais même sans cela, il est évident que vous faites partie de la famille. Il ne nous viendrait pas à l'esprit de vous repousser.

John hocha la tête, cherchant sans y parvenir à retrouver une contenance. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme ait réalisé la véritable ascendance de William. Il était à craindre que la ressemblance ne fasse qu'augmenter avec le temps. Une autre raison de ne pas s'attarder plus de deux ou trois ans.

Il retint un sourire. La veille encore il se forçait à penser que leur départ était une question de mois. Petit à petit, il se faisait à l'idée que les promesses de Jamie et Claire étaient sincères.

-Vous semblez surpris, reprit Fergus. Milord m'a trouvé dans la rue alors que je tâchais de vider ses poches. Sans lui, je serais aujourd'hui mort, en prison ou dans un bordel. Je serais le dernier à le juger.

-Cela ne devrait pas me surprendre en effet. Jamie a le don de s'entourer de personnes remarquables. Vous et Claire n'en êtes que les exemples les plus exceptionnels. Je m'excuse d'avoir pensé autrement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous surprend ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, n'offrant qu'un faible sourire au jeune homme.

-Si nous ne nous pressons pas, je crains que ma lettre ne parte pas avant huitaine.

À son grand soulagement, Fergus approuva d'un signe de la tête et ils reprirent leur marche à travers le bois. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme allait visiblement par le chemin le plus direct et John se contenta de lui emboîter le pas sans vraiment se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait.

C'était étonnant. Il avait depuis très longtemps pris l'habitude de cacher ce qu'il était et nul ne l'avait jamais découvert. Seuls étaient informés ses anciens amants et Jamie. Ce dernier ne l'avait su que parce qu'il était suffisamment aveuglé par ses émotions pour croire l'écossais réceptif à ses avances. Il haïssait le silence auquel il était forcé mais s'était habitué à la protection qu'il lui offrait. Étrange comme le fait d'être mis à nu par des gens dont il n'avait rien à craindre le mettait plus mal à l'aise que ces années de silence. C'était déstabilisant de pouvoir être lui-même, même en privé. Il n'avait jamais pu l'être, même au sein de sa propre famille. Cela aurait du être libérateur et c'était aussi terrifiant que de devoir se cacher.

Dieu, qu'il détestait être ainsi prit au dépourvu. Après avoir désiré l'amour de Jamie en vain tant d'années, voilà qu'il lui reprochait presque d'avoir bouleversé son existence toute entière.

Douce ironie.

Il eut tout le temps d'y repenser une fois qu'il eut confié sa lettre à Hal aux tenanciers. Plus d'un était un ancien de la prison d'Ardsmuir, mais ils semblaient l'accepter avec un respect réticent et bourru. Il était l'ami de Jamie et s'était tout ce qui leur importait. C'était étrange de trouver sa place parmi ces highlanders, presque tous d'anciens traîtres à la couronne.

Tout en grimpant la pente qui le conduirait un peu au dessus de la grande maison, John respira profondément l'air pur des montagnes. Il y avait une odeur particulière dans l'air qui lui était déjà étrangement familière. À part chez Hal, il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti chez lui nulle part. Il avait toujours voyagé, pour l'armée ou le gouvernement, plus rarement pour son propre plaisir. L'attachement à une terre ou une maison était pour lui quelque chose d'étrange mais là, tout d'un coup, il se sentit chez lui.

Arrivé à la grande maison, il entra sans frapper, pour la première fois également. Une douce odeur de soupe se répandait jusque dans l'entrée. Dans la pièce principale, assis sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Jamie et Claire s'embrassaient. C'est à peine s'ils relevèrent la tête en l'entendant entrer. Il ressentit un pincement de jalousie, pas à cause de leur amour cette fois, mais parce qu'eux n'avaient pas à trembler à l'idée qu'on les surprenne. Il devrait être plus prudent en embrassant Jamie. Il était temps que l'euphorie à l'idée de l'avoir enfin à lui s'estompe et qu'il recommence à réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Il s'éclipsa à petits pas et monta à l'étage à la recherche de Willie. Celui-ci n'était pas là, mais ses vêtements séchaient sur une chaise. Par la fenêtre, il le vit dans le jardin de simples de Claire, caressant le chat.

Quand il redescendit, Claire mettait la table. Elle lui sourit, même quand Jamie et lui échangèrent une courte mais puissante étreinte.

En vérité peut être était-il un peu jaloux de la famille de Jamie et de la façon dont ils avait tous décidé de l'accepter, même Claire qui avait le plus de raison de se méfier de lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver la même chose dans la maison de son frère en Angleterre. Hal l'aimait énormément, sa femme et ses enfants aussi, mais jamais certaines choses ne seraient proférées à voix haute pour protéger sa vie et leur réputation. À Fraser's Ridge, ou du moins dans cette maison, il n'avait aucun secret à cacher. Il était chez lui, véritablement.

Claire passa devant eux, frôlant la main de Jamie au passage.

-Je vais chercher Willie, le repas sera bientôt prêt.

Elle aurait simplement pu ouvrir la fenêtre et l'appeler mais elle leur accordait un moment seuls et John aurait pu l'embrasser.

-Nous avons été imprudent, reconnut-il quand elle fut partie.

-Terriblement, approuva Jamie. Nous avons de la chance que seul Fergus nous ait surpris. Nous devrons être plus prudent à l'avenir.

John laissa échapper un rire amer.

-J'ai passé ma vie à l'être mais tu m'as toujours rendu imprudent.

-Je jure que j'ai été un jeune homme prudent, lui répondit Jamie sur un ton plus joyeux. Avant de rencontrer Claire du moins.

-J'aime Claire, mais elle ne connaît pas la signification de ce mot.

Il était étrange d'enlacer un homme qui se mettait à sourire juste en pensant à sa femme, mais John chercha néanmoins à son tour cette étreinte et l'embrassa. John fut soulagé de le voir y répondre, de manière presque languide. Il aurait été naturel que Jamie se montre plus circonspect. Il n'en était rien et d'un coup, John n'eut plus le moindre doute, ni en Jamie, ni en Claire, ni en lui-même.

Ce qu'ils faisaient, ils le faisaient au dépit du bon sens et de la morale. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance au final car tout cela sonnait étrangement juste. Il se sentait à sa place, dans le cœur de Jamie. Ce n'était pas la même place que celle de Claire occupait, mais elle était suffisamment importante pour le contenter. Le désir d'avoir Jamie pour lui tout seul et de l'entraîner dans son lit le rongerait toute sa vie mais il était bon de se dire que quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, il savait désormais à quoi ressemblaient ses baisers. Il restait, pas seulement parce que son amour pour Jamie le poussait à presque toutes les compromissions mais parce qu'il se sentait à sa place dans cette étrange famille, parce qu'il aimait Claire autant qu'elle l'appréciait, d'une affection mêlée de respect et de gêne, parce que l'idée de voir grandir William avec Jamie à ses côtés le comblait de joie.

Un grognement de la part de Jamie le ramena à l'instant présent. Son corps se collait contre le sien d'une manière qui comblait toutes ses attentes les plus folles. L'espace d'un instant, il se vit coller Jamie contre le mur et glisser sa main dans ses chausses. Cette seule idée faisait affluer son sang vers le bas de son corps, mais il réussit à se détacher de Jamie, pantelant. Ce dernier avait également l'air de chercher son souffle.

-Claire, murmura John.

-William, ajouta Jamie.

Ils échangèrent un regard où la culpabilité se mêlait au désir. La porte qui se rouvrit les fit s'éloigner un peu plus. William courut jusqu'à John et, sans s'apercevoir de son teint vermeil, entreprit de lui raconter comment il était tombé dans l'enclos de la truie. Claire lui rappela de se lever une dernière fois les mains et jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à John. Elle avait l'air amusée et un peu ennuyée. Il était presque certain que son regard renvoyait la même expression.

-Lavez-vous les mains aussi John, lui intima-t-elle. On ne plaisante pas avec les germes.

-A vos ordres, Claire.

Elle houspilla également Jamie pour qu'elle obéisse et ils s'empressèrent de se laver les mains avant de rejoindre la table. William était déjà assis et reprit le cours de son récit à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Ils échangèrent tous trois un regard amusé mais le laissèrent faire. Ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour parler le soir au coin du feu. Parler du passé, de l'avenir, celui qu'ils vivraient et celui qui était déjà écrit. Peut être que ce soir, Jamie ne rejoindrait pas la couche de Claire. Peut être que si. Ils avaient le temps de toute manière. Ce soir, et plein d'autres soirs.

Aussi longtemps que possible, se promit-il tout en s'asseyant parmi les siens.


End file.
